Bullet Club Invades WWE
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?
1. A Plan is Made

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: You'll find out who's part of Bullet Club as the story goes on. That way, you'll be surprised.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue/A Plan Is Made**_

"So, time definitely flies in this time and age, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm already feeling old as it is."

Said the voices of two men who were chuckling out just for the nick of fun itself. Both of the men who were laughing inside of the limo that the two were riding in so far had black hair with a ponytail and dressed in a black jacket and pants with tassels on them while the other had the same thing that his partner had on, but his hair color looked sorta different, resembling somewhat of a dirty blonde color.

And with them of course were a couple of tag team belts that was sitting in their respective seats, obviously as a sign to where the couple of guys that were riding inside the limousine had won them. It was to no surprise that those belts had belonged to the revolutionary indy wrestling group known as Ring Of Honor, and it was clear who was wearing those belts already:

Matt and Nick Jackson, better known to every wrestling fan worldwide as The Young Bucks.

And right now, they were busy enjoying a nice round of the best damn deep dish pizza they ever found at Chicago, which obviously was the same place where a certain wrestling show was being held. Once they figured out what that 'show' was, they knew the place to go to at a time like this:

The Embassy Suites in downtown Chicago.

Of course, it was definitely considered to be the best five-star hotels all around America with all the continental breakfast that the Young Bucks could have all to themselves and an indoor swimming pool for them to cool off in. It was clear that they didn't have time to eat nor take a swim. Once they stepped out of the limo, Matt immediately shut the door behind him, forcing the two to immediately enter the hotel altogether. Once the two immediately got inside, the first thing both Jacksons did was approach the receptionist that greeted the team with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to the Embassy Suites, how may I help you?" The receptionist, who was named Sharon to be exact, said to them nicely.

"Um, yes… we are here to know which room Mr. Rhodes is in. We're actually his -ahem- business partners, to be exact." Nick Jackson replied nicely to the woman.

"Well, of course, let me check on the computer here." Sharon said as she immediately typed nonchalantly on the computer, trying to figure out which hotel room that their co-leader, Cody Rhodes, had resided.

It took her a good few minutes until an official confirmation was made on the computer, forcing the receptionist to look at the Young Bucks with a smile, "Okay, it seems to me that Mr. Rhodes's room is located at 5th floor, Room 5."

"Thank you very much, have a nice day, miss." Nick nodded out as he and Matt immediately waved her goodbye before making their way through the elevator.

The two had entered inside the elevator while Nick managed to find the button where the 5th floor was located. Once he pressed it, the elevator was closed all the way, forcing the machine to lift up the Young Bucks while the song "Longer" by Dan Fogelberg greeted their ears, much to their annoyance. _**(I won't lie, it's a pretty romantic song, knowing that my friend, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever pretty much listens to all kinds of rock songs)**_

"Did I ever mention to you that I hate elevator music?" Matt said to Nick with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact you did told me that before, bro." Nick replied with a grin on his face.

Luckily for them, the sappy love song from the 80's immediately died out once the 'DING' sound was heard, forcing the elevator to open up and letting the Young Bucks step out of it right away.

"Thank goodness I don't have to hear it anymore." sighed Nick out of relief.

"Next time, they should at least play something less painful like Metallica." Matt replied right away.

"Yeah I doubt that hotels like this one will ever do that, due to their so-called class." Nick stated.

It wouldn't be long before the two immediately stood outside the door, where the official leader of the Bullet Club, Cody Rhodes, had resided inside.

"Allow me." Nick said to Matt, forcing his brother and partner to step away while Nick dusted off his fist and knocked on the door around three times.

The two immediately waited around for a good minute before the sound of approaching footsteps were being heard inside, forcing the Young Bucks to be as clean and straight-faced as ever. Once that was being taken care of, the doorknob twisted all the way and opened it up, revealing to be none other than the "American Nightmare" himself, Cody Rhodes, who greeted his partners with a smile.

"Well, it's about time you showed up boys." smirked the former Ring of Honor Champion.

Matt immediately smirked back at Cody and said, "Yeah, their boring lovey-dovey elevator music almost got us tired."

"You're in luck then," nodded Cody. "Come right inside boys, I got something important I need to discuss with you."

Both Matt and Nick Jackson immediately caught his signal, forcing them to enter inside Cody's room with the smell of fresh April flowers greeting their noses. With a smell like that, the two would have assumed that scent brought out that spotless hotel room feeling. It was no surprise that they actually saw it coming as well, seeing not one ounce of mess being shown all around Cody's hotel room at all. No messy bed sheets, no broken windows, not one ounce of clothing being draped around the HD TV or perhaps the clothes drawer. It was perfect and just right as usual.

"Come take a seat. Help yourself to the wine cooler if you want." Cody said, gesturing over to the strawberry wine cooler sitting on the nightstand where his bed was.

The two men immediately fought over the bottle of booze right at the same time Cody was checking around his briefcase full of multiple files. Some involved game plans of their wrestling matches and some involving info on the opponents they were facing back at Ring of Honor. They were arranged alphabetically so that it would be a little easier for Cody to search right around for the right file. Once he got to the "M" section, Cody pulled it out right away and headed to the hotel room table where Matt and Nick immediately did away with the wine cooler in no time.

"So Cody, what did you wanna share with us about?" Matt asked while he poured some of the wine cooler around his glass.

"Well, it's that simple, fellas…" Cody said as he laid the file he chose on the table, "We're dealing with this."

Not knowing what he was talking about, both the Young Bucks looked down on the file, only to have a combination of shock and surprise once they found out the familiar last name written on the file:

McMAHON.

Once Matt saw that last name in his eyes, he immediately uttered out to Cody, "Wait a minute… is that-"

"Yes gentlemen, this file contains the information of the Bullet Club's biggest nemesis," Cody explained to his fellow Bullet Club allies. "The Chairman of WWE… Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"

"No way." Nick said in amazement.

"And not to mention he was my FORMER boss," Cody added to the statement that he said not too long ago, "He's the man that not only screwed me out of my BIG push in WWE, but he's also been the one that's been screwing my family for way too long."

Hearing the angry attitude that was spewing out of Cody's mouth like a fire-breathing dragon, Matt and Nick Jackson immediately understood the words he was saying one at a time, forcing the team to listen to Cody even closer.

"Oh yeah, he's professional wrestling's most evil man." groaned Matt.

"He's the bastard that ruined the careers of many great talented people, who in our opinion deserved their shots to be big stars in WWE." Nick continued on with an angry look on his face.

"This includes our former Bullet Club friends Gallows, Anderson and our group's very first leader… Finn Balor." Matt finished up.

"I was actually gonna get to those statements myself until you two kinda beat me to it," Cody sternly added before chuckling, "But I guess I can let that slide. What I won't let slide is the fact that for years, Vince has always favored the ones he let lead his corrupt corporation to the top."

"You're not kidding, Cody!" Nick shook his head in disgust. "Vince McMahon has made the WWE completely bias. Even more bias than FOX News!"

"I don't blame you, I mean, look at the names Vince has been using to push his agenda," Cody said before naming the people one-by-one for Matt and Nick to listen, "Hulk Hogan, Brock Lesnar, The Undertaker, John Cena, his bastard son-in-law Triple H, and not to mention his little pet project, Roman Reigns. He's got all of these fans fooled like sheep and wrapped around his tiny little finger."

"I see," Matt nodded out, "What do you think we do about this?"

With another smirk around his lips, Cody said these words with pure understanding:

"It's easy, guys. We're taking over."

"Whoa, are you actually serious?!" Matt said with bulging eyes.

"I guess you can put it as dead serious, boys." Cody truthfully nodded, "These loyal wrestling fans are so damn sick and tired of seeing Vince push his weight down their throats for so long that if someone isn't gonna do something about it, WE WILL. If Vince doesn't wanna give them what THEY want, WE WILL. If Vince doesn't wanna push real deserving wrestlers, WE WILL."

Hearing what Cody had to say, Matt and Nick stood in shock for about a minute. After thinking this through, Matt and Nick came to the conclusion and decide to go with his option.

"You know what, Cody?" Matt said. "You are absolutely right on the market."

"Totally!" Nick commented. "I say it is time for us: The Bullet Club, to stand up for the the rights of the wrestlers and the fans."

Cody grinned at the sight of his fellow Bullet Club friends, joining in on his idea. However he knew that in order for this plot to occur, they would have to get the rest of Bullet Club to join in. It was gonna be hard, but he had confidence in himself that IT can work.

He immediately followed that confidence with a single pour of strawberry wine cooler inside his glass, immediately toasting to his two Bullet Club members, "Matt and Nick, let's enjoy this to the bone. For tonight, we make sure Vince and his little so-called company go down with a bullet. Cheers."

"CHEERS!" Matt and Nick shouted as well before downing their drinks respectively.

They knew that tonight would be their night. The only thing that was on their mind so far was this:

Waiting for the right time to strike.

 _ **Wow, this is like the quickest me and my partner had ever written for a story like this. Weird, huh?**_

 _ **What will happen when Bullet Club does what the title insists? How will they make an impact, you ask? Next chapter will be coming up soon, so make sure you read and review to see what happens next. Until then, be smart, be safe and get the f**k off the dance floor. I know, it's a George Carlin reference. I kinda thought of it myself**_ _ **(well, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever did anyway.)**_


	2. Patience Is Bliss

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: You'll find out whose part of Bullet Club as the story goes on. That way, you'll be surprised.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Patience Is Bliss**_

The fans were slowly packing in one at a time inside Chicago's Allstate Arena, filling in with such signs like "Balor Club 4-LIFE", "Get These Hands" and "Burn It Down" respectively while at the same time the three leading RAW commentators Michael Cole, Jonathan Coachman and Corey Graves were busy getting things ready to call the action.

Once he got his tie on, Michael Cole looked to Corey with a raised eyebrow, "Hey Corey, what do you think of my dog tie?"

"You look even more childish than Saxton." Corey growled to him.

"C'mon, you know everyone can't resist the dog tie." Cole smirked out in return.

"If that attracts dying dogs, then go right ahead." Corey smirked out of Cole's sanity, "Just make sure it stays far away from me."

"Yeah, I don't think that is pretty much gonna be a problem, Corey." chuckled The Coach.

"Oh, what the hell do you even know, Coach?!" Graves scowled back to Coachman before the official RAW theme song started playing throughout the arena, indicating that the show was about to start.

The crowd immediately screamed their heart out, cheering high and wide for the action that was about to commence soon enough. Nothing excited them more than high-octane action, brilliant five-star moves and seeing their favorite superstars up close and personal so much, everyone felt like they were gonna faint from tremendous excitement.

Feeling the same way those ecstatic fans were feeling, Cole stared right at the camera and greeted everyone watching at home right now.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW!" Michael Cole exclaimed, "We are coming to you live from the United Center down at Chicago, Illinois! I'm Michael Cole, and alongside me as always are my broadcast partners, Jonathan Coachman and the man sitting right beside me as always, Corey Graves!"

"I'll tell ya, Chicago is where it's at right now, Cole." Graves commented right away, "This city's got some big fight feel here tonight and these people around the entire WWE Universe are gonna be a part of it!"

"I could feel the same way about you too, Graves." Coach nodded out, "I'm basically about to burst myself."

"It's about to be a lot more than that, Coach, because we got an interesting matchup here coming tonight as the team of Finn Balor and Seth Rollins are set to do battle against both Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas in an exciting contest." Cole replied.

"Plus, we're gonna see some wonderful ladies in action as Ember Moon will be going into battle against the Goddess of WWE, Alexa Bliss!" added Graves, "This one I can't miss here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get down to the ring for some action already!" Coach said out of pure excitement.

"Keep your pants on, Coach! This ain't a strip joint!" Graves snapped at the goofy-as-ever Coach.

As the first match began to take place well underway, both Cody Rhodes and The Young Bucks were inside the limo as the driver began driving them down to the arena without no circumstances whatsoever. While both the Bucks were being greeted by the fine musky smell of frozen cherry tarts (Cody always demanded that his limos deserved a musky dessert-like scent since his wife always was a sweettooth), the son of Dusty Rhodes immediately dug around in his bag for some reason, forcing Matt to notice right away.

"So, you got a plan on how we infiltrate the premises?" asked Matt Jackson.

"Oh, do I have one indeed." Cody replied as he pulled off two luchador masks from the bag.

"Does that explain why you have those two wrestling masks?!" Nick Jackson grinned.

However, Cody didn't need to right away as he tossed the masks straight onto the hands of the Young Bucks, both of them containing masks that resembled one of Cody's rivals back in the day, Rey Mysterio. One of them was colored green (for Matt) while the other was colored crimson red (for Nick). Cody on the other hand decided to get stylish himself, grabbing a Jushin Thunder Liger mask right out of his bag with a smirk of his own.

"It's easy for you to think, guys." Cody commented before adding, "We're gonna get in the arena using these little disguises of ours."

"How will we get through without getting ambushed by security?" asked Nick.

"We won't have to worry gentleman," Cody said, calmly reassuring his friends in the process, "Besides, Vince's idiot security team won't even recognize us through these babies."

"I hope you're right about this, Cody." Matt replied with a look of concern on his face.

"Come on, you act like something's bad about to happen." rolled Cody's eyes, "Look, be confident and follow my lead. That's all you gotta do. Just act cool, be cool and stay cool. Trust me."

"Okay dude, we trust you 100 percent." Matt said.

"Good to hear it," Cody nodded before looking right up the window, "Anyway, we're almost there. You two have your tickets ready?"

Once both Matt and Nick held their tickets up, Cody immediately smirked again and said, "Perfect. Ladies and gentleman, to quote a famous friend of my father: It's Showtime."

"HELL YEAH!" Matt and Nick shouted in response.

The three spent inside the limo thinking of multiple gameplans to pull off before the limo had finally screeched to a sudden halt, finding the perfect parking space for both Cody and the Young Bucks to part.

The trio immediately got out of the limo and shut their doors behind them before taking that long hard walk over to the cashier clerk, who looked a little bit like Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake, but only a little bit skinnier than usual. Once the clerk saw the three walking to him, the cashier (who was named Mitchell) decided to greet them as usual.

"Hello, and welcome to the Allstate Arena, may I see your tickets please?" Mitchell asked the trio.

"Why, certainly sir!" Cody smirked with a deeper voice as he and the Young Bucks showed the man their ticket.

Once they saw them up close along with the ticketholder, he finally decided to give them the go-ahead, "Okay, you're free to come in. Go meet up with the usher, he'll find your seat for you."

"Thank you!" Cody replied as both he and The Young Bucks proceeded to head inside the arena.

Once they approached the usher, he informed the trio of their seats that they would be located in. But before they could head inside ringside, Matt immediately felt his stomach rumble right away. Obviously, it was a sign of hunger.

"Hey um, Cody, I'm a bit hungry." Matt said to Cody.

"You can't be serious," Cody groaned, "How can you even think of food when you should be helping me taking my revenge against Vince?"

"I'm sorry, that almost felt like a long limo ride." Matt sighed.

Before Cody could even try to reply to that question, Nick's stomach also began to rumble as well, also pointing as a sign of hunger as well.

"Oh man, now I'm hungry too." Nick also replied to Cody.

As Cody rolled his eyes, he felt his stomach growling a lot as well. "You know what? I'm feeling hungry myself. Let's go get some snacks, but not too much because I wanna focus on the gameplan."

"Sweet!" The Young Bucks said repeatedly as they raced to the snack bar.

So far, they ended up buying a lot much snacks than expected. The only things that both Matt and Nick got for themselves was three big bags of popcorn, two big gulps filled with Coca-Cola, six hot dogs, and two Milky-Way Bars.

"Hey Cody!" asked Matt with a look of concern on his face. "Did we go a little overboard on the snacks?"

"Yeah I admit, we went a little overboard." Cody groaned.

"But I'm not gonna lie, this is SOOOOOOOOO good." Nick said with a watery mouth.

"Okay, now that Nick's in hunger mode, let's go find our seats." Cody nodded out to the duo

"Good idea!" Matt replied as the trio headed inside to the arena to find their seats.

Of course, they were having a hard time to do so since Nick Jackson was struggling to move with all of the snacks being carried around in his arm. But once he got the balance down, he was now more than able to move very quickly and very carefully.

The trio soon headed downstairs to where the first row was located, which truth be told, just happened to the best row of seats ever since they were right at the barricade. Without one single spill, both Cody and the Young Bucks managed to sit gently down on their seats.

"Okay, we're finally set, guys." Cody replied.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what we missed?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I think some Hawkins guy lost again." Nick said to his brother with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I can see why he sucks." Matt smirked in response, obviously referring to Curt Hawkins, who lost for the 189th time inside the ring right now.

"No kidding!" Nick replied. "He's gotta be pro wrestling's biggest jobber."

"If he were to battle against Hornswoggle," Cody explained. "He would've lost in just 5 seconds after taking one hit to the groin."

Hearing Cody's explanation caused Matt and Nick Jackson to laugh their asses off right away, of course, they had to be careful though as they still had their hands all over the food they had brought.

Nevertheless, one by one, the action in the ring began to intensify as ever. With each single match that had been shown so far beneath their very eyes, the results began piling up. The first match of course was Kane defeating Curt Hawkins in a very quick short squash match. The other match that was shown after this one was Elias going over Bobby Roode by rollup, Woken Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt (as the Deleters of Worlds) defeating the Ascension, the team of Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre going over Titus Worldwide and especially Chad Gable scoring a very huge upset against "The Modern Day Maharaja" Jinder Mahal.

The trio found themselves being impressed of the action that they were seeing from the winners so far. The five men that Cody and the Young Bucks found themselves enchanted by the performances of Elias, Bobby Roode, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre and especially Chad Gable. The way they were moving across the ring, the way they were pulling out all the high spots and the way that they were showing aggression against their opponent. It was just the perfect time for them to do last-minute scouting.

So far, during that time, both Cody and the Young Bucks immediately got themselves full of food, hereby making them a little bit wasted from all of the snacks they had consumed. Well, it was mostly on the Young Bucks side though.

"Hey guys, I know we're here to make our territory." Matt stated. "But I have to give applause to some of the WWE Superstars tonight."

"I know man, and to think that everyone in this business sucked." Nick replied.

"Nick just because the WWE is very bias, doesn't mean that all the superstars that work here are sellouts." Cody commented, correcting his friend's broad statement, "You see, it's always nice to look at the finest talent and what else they can bring to our group. That's what the Bullet Club always does. To look for some new blood."

"I agree with you on that logic, Cody." Matt agreed. "If we could convince them to join our plot, we can totally take down this company and Vince McMahon for good."

"Well, just be careful what you say guys. You don't know if anybody is watching us or hearing us." Nick brought up to his allies attention.

Just to show him that he wasn't concerned, Cody looked both ways around his shoulders throughout the first row and reassured him, "Calm down, it's just the loyal fans that attend tonight's show. It's not like WWE is planting some of them to be moles or anything."

All Nick Jackson could do was nod a bit nervously right through his weakened knees. What if he said was actually right all along? What if some of these fans were just moles for the company itself, just basically listening to everything that both the Young Bucks and Cody were saying without any warning? Maybe it was just himself being paranoid and nothing else.

"I really hope you're right, Cody." Matt said. "I hate it for us to come to this WWE RAW event, and then get thrown out because one of Vince McMahon's moles is spying on our conversation."

"Don't worry fellas!" Cody smirked. "If any of Vince's moles try to take us out, we'll be ready for a fight."

"True that, brotha!" Nick commented.

Before Matt could reply to that statement though, the next match began to start right away as the arena dimmed their lights a bit and shone lights around the stage for Finn Balor to come right out. The fans all stood up on their feet right away as Finn Balor's entire presence created a huge shockwave of cheers to occur, which surprisingly, gave out acceptable smirks on the faces of both the Jacksons and Cody altogether.

"Here we go, boys." Cody grinned. "Here comes the man that built the Bullet Club to be the most dominating wrestling group that it is today."

As both the Young Bucks nodded along with Cody, the show's lead ring announcer, Greg Hamilton, got in the ring right away and announced the matchup immediately for everyone watching at home.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Greg said on the mic, "Introducing first, from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland. Weighing at 175 pounds…"The Demon King"... Finn Balor!"

"Ladies and gentleman, is there anything that Finn Balor can't be able to do in that ring?" Coach said to Cole from the commentator's table.

"I doubt that Coach," Corey Graves replied. "Finn Balor happens to be one of the most talented and athletic wrestlers I've ever seen perform in a WWE ring."

"That's the reason why he's considered The Extraordinary Man Who Does Extraordinary Things." Cole pointed out as he saw Finn Balor pose on the turnbuckle for the rest of his fans.

Once he was done, he finally got in the ring, therefore awaiting the entrance of his tag team partner. Seconds later, the drums and guitars began blaring out all across the arena as series of television static started flowing throughout the titantron. During the middle of the song however, the static turned to flames while they heard of a person screaming into the background, saying "BURN IT DOOOOOOOOOOOWN" to another big row of cheers from the fans attending this event.

The fans even got to their feet more when the current Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins, made his way through the curtain and ate up every part of the energy that the fans were feeding him right away.

"And his tag team partner… from Davenport, Iowa… weighing at 223 pounds… he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins!"

"This house just got exploded in half, everyone!" Cole boisterously shouted out.

"And it's all thanks to this man, the Intercontinental Champion known as the Kingslayer, Seth Rollins!" Corey exclaimed.

"He of course, won that title at Wrestlemania in a very stellar triple threat match between former champion The Miz and his tag partner, Finn Balor." Coach reminded Corey.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of these people here in Chicago already got your opinion." Corey replied back to Coach in response.

Finn Balor immediately smirked once he saw Seth Rollins make it inside the ring, posing for the fans the same way that Balor just did not too long ago.

Cody and The Young Bucks saw this from their seats not too far away, obviously not impressed with The Architect at all (despite the fact that Finn Balor was Rollins's tag team partner). Oh, how they were willing to hop up over the barricade and give Rollins quite a big beating, but they didn't know if that was gonna be part of the gameplan that the Young Bucks or Cody had thought of in the first place. They soon waited for a good several moments before The Miz's music started to play out through the arena, indicating that Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel was about to enter through the curtain to a several row of boos.

Once they came out, ring announcer Greg Hamilton cleared his throat and announced, "And their opponents… at a total combined weight of 466 pounds… Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel, the Mizourage!"

"This doesn't feel right without The Miz, I'll tell you…" groaned Corey.

"Oh, come on, I think RAW feels better off without him." Coach replied, showing zero pity for Corey's feigned compassion.

"I can agree with that, Coach!" Cole agreed. "RAW feels so much more peaceful and better without The Miz around with his big mouth."

Seeing The Mizourage make their way out to the ring however made Cody and The Young Bucks shake their heads out of pure negativity, knowing that characters like Bo and Axel wouldn't be able to hang with the trio, even if they possibly died trying. They could even feel it from the inside.

"Imagine those guys in our club." Matt scoffed to Cody, referring to Axel and Dallas.

"They'd make a terrible addition." Nick nodded in agreement. "Am I right, Cody?"

"You've got that right!" Cody replied. "I would take Flip Gordon and Jay Lethal into Bullet Club then these two losers any day, any time."

After Bo and Axel immediately posed for the crowd (to the unamused surprise of no one), the two immediately removed their entrance gear off and set them right next to the corner so that the referee could immediately break the teams up to their respective corners. Once the ref did so right away, Finn took a look right to Seth and smirked to the Kingslayer's surprise.

"So, who does first then?" asked Balor.

"After you, my man." Rollins replied back, giving Balor room to be the legal man of the match.

"Well, it looks like Rollins is gonna let Balor oblige." Coach replied with a nod.

"I'm not sure if it could be fishy or anything, but I'll definitely be keeping a close eye on the match." Graves reminded Coach.

"I'm pretty sure Balor's thinking of the same thing too." Cole nodded out as well before Balor and Axel were busy getting prepared for the bell to rang.

Once they finally got themselves prepped up, the referee immediately called for the bell, signaling the matchup to go underway right now.

"And the match has begun." Cole replied right away.

Balor and Axel immediately engaged in a brief stand-off before finally locking each other's arms in a tie-up. After only a second, Balor began pushing Axel to the ropes and kept him there before the referee counted all the way up to 4, which forced both men to finally break apart from each other. But as soon as they did though, Balor decided to add insult to injury by patting Axel right by the cheeks, which got him riled up for a bit.

"Uhhhh, well… that's new." Cole gulped.

"Balor trying to psyche Axel up for something, I can tell." guessed Coachman.

"Quite interesting to see Balor do some mind games on Axel here." Graves pointed out.

While Balor continued to play an ounce of mind games all over Curtis Axel though, Matt and Nick Jackson continued to chow down their snacks at ringside, trying not to laugh at what Finn Balor did to Curtis not too long ago.

"Heh, he's got him right where he wants him." Matt snickered right to Nick.

"Totally." Nick nodded right to his brother.

Matt immediately decided to take a sip from out of his coke when all of a sudden; his groin began to tingle him out of nowhere. Obviously as a sign that he needed to head down to the john right away. As much as he wanted to hold it much to his heart's content, Matt just couldn't.

"Damn, I should've never put away that soda." gulped a bathroom-ridden Matt.

"No kidding, you shouldn't drink so fast." Nick said to his brother with a snicker around his lips.

After seconds of stalling, Matt had no choice and got out of his seat, rushing up the stands in order to find a bathroom and fast.

"Next time, we don't buy too many snacks and drinks." Cody stated.

"Point taken." nodded Nick as he popped some popcorn into his mouth.

Once he got into the lobby though, Matt raced all around while trying to look left and right for a bathroom sign. The only things he ever saw during his little race were perhaps the merchandising table and the snack stand where they bought their food and cokes in the first place.

"Son of a- gotta find a bathroom here…" Matt mumbled to himself while still wandering around the Allstate Arena.

He managed to wander around a good portion of the arena until he noticed a long, but very small line forming right next to the Coke machine, which indicated only one thing inside Matt Jackson's mind:

He found a bathroom.

"Sweet! Finally found a bathroom!" He thought to himself while getting in line.

Even though the line was a little bit long, it managed to move pretty damn fast knowing the pace those attendees were going. Nothing but in and out in a matter of 40 seconds. The line lasted all throughout a good 7 minutes before Matt finally made his way inside, therefore looking for a nice clean toilet to do his business (#1 to be honest).

He found perfect luck in an instant when he found a bathroom stall with a door attached to it, which was perfect knowing he liked to 'do his business' without anyone watching him. Once he looked to the left and right to see if no one sneak right in front of him, Matt immediately headed inside the door and locked it right away. All it managed to take was an estimate of one whole minute for him to drain whatever liquid he had before flushing the toilet and exiting out without no worry.

"Yeah, I guess that was a mistake. But at least it's over and done with." Matt said to himself, obviously referring to the Big Gulp he had.

Before Matt could leave however, he decided to get his hands clean right away by washing off the popcorn grease that was spreading all across his hands, just to make sure he used very good hygiene first.

He managed to wash around the sides of his hands for a good second before something around the back of his head started to itch altogether.

"Uggggh, I swear, this mask is so itchy…" Matt said, obviously bothered by the way his mask was feeling.

It was apparent that wearing the Rey Mysterio mask that Cody gave to him to wear undercover was starting to be very itchy all over his entire head. Matt knew that he didn't want to be seen without the mask, knowing that this was all a part of Cody's plan. But however, the feeling of the mask just proved too much for Matt to at least overcome.

So the only thing he managed to do was take off his mask and let himself breathe out in the open for a good minute.

"Ohhh, thank god I can breathe!" He said to himself out of pure relief.

As much as he finally wanted out of that mask, Matt Jackson knew he had to stick to Cody's plan even if the mask he was wearing was starting to smell like an old crusty shoe. Matt rolled his eyes for a good minute knowing this realization before he managed to get the mask right back on. Once he got it right back on, he immediately left out of the bathroom looking relieved of himself.

"I swear, I hate this job…" Matt groaned as he finally left to get back to his friends.

However, unknowingist to Matt, he forgot to realize that he wasn't alone in the bathroom either.

Inside the bathroom was a 40-year old man with brown hair, scruffy beard and dressed up in a plaid red outfit and big blue jeans spending time in one of the bathroom stalls. Once he turned his head to see Matt Jackson without his mask (of course, that was a while ago before he left), he brought out his cell phone from his pocket and opened it up, sending it to his ear just for waiting a call to hear.

After only 10 seconds of ringing, the receiver picked it up, forcing the mysterious bearded human to speak on the phone.

"Hey Mr. McMahon? Yeah, it's Jerry. Matt Jackson's here. Yep, his partner too. I don't know who the other guy they came with either, but yeah, they're here. What do you think we should do?"

But yet, what the unknown figure (Obviously named Jerry) didn't know was that Matt Jackson was right behind him like the ninja that he was becoming.

Before Vince could tell what the caller would do though however, Matt Jackson immediately got the bearded man with a big superkick over to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and out cold. Vince immediately heard the impact from over his phone and shouted right away.

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON OVER THERE? DAMN IT, JERRY! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLACKING OFF IN THE FRICKIN' BATHROOM! I WANT YOU OUTSIDE TO CHEER FOR ROMAN LIKE ALWAYS!"

With Mr. McMahon's plant unable to answer, Matt decided to oblige by picking up the mysterious figure's phone and talk to the big man himself.

"JERRY, YOU BETTER SPEAK UP DAMN IT!" McMahon shouted on the phone again.

"I'm afraid 'Jerry' is being a little preoccupied on the crapper now, so he can't come to you." Matt smirked in delight.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" asked Mr. McMahon.

"Does that matter now, 'boss'?" Matt replied with force, "All you gotta know is, watch what happens out there. You won't ever miss it."

Before Vince could even try to speak on what was going on, Matt decided to hang up on Mr. McMahon himself by closing up on Jerry's phone and drop it on the back of the knocked-out plant's head painfully as an insult to injury.

"By the way, tell Mr. McMahon this is only the beginning." Matt said to an unconscious Jerry before finally leaving the bathroom completely.

 _ **Oh snap, this just got real everybody. I bet the crap's definitely gonna hit the fan come next chapter. Just when will they strike you may ask? You'll know soon enough. Until then, read, review and leave a feedback if you desire. Now that's settled and out of the way, let's frickin' boogie.**_


	3. The Right Time

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: You'll find out whose part of Bullet Club as the story goes on. That way, you'll be surprised.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Right Time**_

After 5 minutes, Matt returns to where Cody and Nick we're sitting at.

"Glad you're back dude!" Cody said. "Why did it take you so long?"

"You guys won't believe this." Matt replied. "I had to take out a snitcher."

"Ah, what did he look like?" asked Nick.

"He looked like the guy from Brawny Paper Towels." Matt replied with a smile.

"It was a good thing that was close, though. We nearly came this close to getting caught." Cody replied while sipping on his Coke. "Anyway, it's about time you showed up. This action's getting pretty good."

"Just exactly when do we strike?" Nick asked Cody with an eyebrow raised on his head.

"I'm glad you asked, Nick." Cody replied, "Only when the time is right."

With the trio waiting as patiently as ever, the battle between Balor, Rollins and The Miztourage began to intensify itself as Balor currently had Axel locked in with a huge arm wrench. He managed to unleash to wrench his arm even more for a good minute until Dallas managed to distract Balor from the apron, making him turn around which caused Axel to sneak in a very big cheap shot.

As Balor began to rest on the middle rope, Axel began clubbing Finn right in the back before sending his knee right in the back of Balor's neck, choking him for a little while.

"Axel getting the upper hand all over Balor." Cole replied.

"He's definitely gonna have a hard time with distractions coming like these." The Coach added.

"Distractions, Coach? You obviously know these are gameplans that Axel and Dallas have come up with just to get the upper hand." Corey instructed over to Coach, "And from my vantage point, that seems to be working!"

Once he set Balor down with his foot, Axel managed to tag Bo in while Curtis still held his foot across Balor's face long enough for Dallas to connect Finn with a knee drop, only to get in a count of two.

Not pleased with Finn's kick-out, Bo proceeded to connect with more knee drops straight to Finn's face as a way to continue slowing him down. Even so, he still managed to kick out at the square of two.

"Once again, another two count." Cole replied.

"I'm amazed Balor is still hanging in there despite the pain that he's been in." Corey nodded out.

Right now, Bo had now trapped Balor in with a headlock while the fans, one-by-one, started to get behind Balor as an attempt to get momentum. It worked when Balor managed to turn things around for a little while by catching Dallas by surprise with a jawbreaker before Bo decked him square in the face with an elbow. Before he could go down, Balor nailed a huge Pele Kick in retaliation, also knocking down Bo Dallas with him!

"And Balor with that Pele Kick!" Cole shouted out.

"Guess Bo didn't expect that to happen, but it did!" Coach shook his head with a chuckle.

With Bo and Balor down respectively, Rollins was trying to get the crowd going in order for Balor to try to recover and move toward the ropes to his partner while at the same time Dallas was moving very close to his partner in order to reach the hot tag himself.

The tension lasted for a good minute before Balor finally tagged in Rollins while at the same time Dallas tagged Axel right back in. The crowd popped huge for the Kingslayer, who leapt up from the apron and crashed down on Curtis with a springboard clothesline!

"Springboard clothesline!" Cole shouted out once more.

After taking Bo Dallas off the apron with a big punch, Rollins then rushed right back to the ropes and over again, getting Axel down again with a big Sling Blade!

"And there's the Sling Blade!" Pointed out Coach.

Once Rollins got him with that move, he picked up Axel once again and rammed him right into Bo, knocking the so-called 'Bo-Liever' down for the time being.

After Axel tried to process what was going on at the moment, he turned around only to have Seth Rollins clothesline him over the top rope and onto the floor, forcing more momentum to build up around the Kingslayer's side. The only thing Cody and The Young Bucks could do at this point was roll their eyes in complete disapproval.

"Seth's building up something, I can tell!" Corey pointed out.

Once Dallas and Axel got back up, Rollins ended up going to the ropes and back again, successfully hitting Axel with a big suicide dive.

"There it is a suicide dive!" Cole shouted incoherently.

"He's definitely gonna feel that one, I can tell!" Coach nodded out.

Seth wasn't quite done with Axel just yet. He managed to get him back in the ring while Rollins had gotten up to the middle rope, waiting for the son of Mr. Perfect to get back up. When he did, Seth immediately launched himself from the middle rope and got Axel with a Blockbuster neckbreaker.

"Got 'em with the Blockbuster!" Corey exclaimed.

With Axel down from the move entirely, Seth Rollins looked around the whole arena to see them standing up on their feet for the Kingslayer entirely. And it was about to get even huge for them as Seth started marching his left foot down on the mat repeatedly, forcing a "Burn It Down" chant from the crowd.

Before he could finally able to strike Axel with his signature Curb Stomp finisher though, he saw Bo Dallas climb back into the ring, which was the right time for Rollins to deck Dallas with a blistering superkick!

"Oh, and the superkick!" Cole cringed a little.

"That'll rattle his brain." pointed out Coach.

That distraction however forced Axel to strike back as he got Rollins in his gut with his boot and proceeded to hit Rollins with a big Perfect Plex. But Seth managed to think things fast by retaliating with a spin kick to the gut, followed by him running through the ropes and hitting a Curb Stomp right on the back of Axel's head!

"He's got the stomp!" Cole exclaimed.

"I think this could end things right here!" said Corey Graves.

But before he could though, he noticed Finn Balor reaching out his hand to him, asking for a tag.

Letting things slide this time, Seth immediately tagged in his partner as Finn started climbing up to the top just to put the nail in the coffin. While that was going on though, Bo Dallas went from behind Seth Rollins and immediately pulled him off the apron before slamming Seth right to the steel steps, knocking him down!

"And Rollins is out cold!" Coach exclaimed.

With perfect time and patience, Finn Balor launched himself from the top rope and immediately nailed Axel right in the ribs with a big Coup De Grace double stomp for good measure!

"There it is, the Coup De Grace!" Cole shouted right away.

"Yeah, this is totally gonna do it here." replied the Coach.

The move proved to be enough for Balor himself as he managed to cover up Curtis Axel for 2-count. But before the hand could hit three, Bo immediately rushed right in and started hitting Finn uncontrollably like a fussy child, not even getting the leader of Balor Club a chance to breathe a little.

"And Bo breaks up the pin!" Corey exclaimed.

"I can tell he's definitely out of control here!" Coach gulped in response.

Axel immediately recovered fast enough for him to join Bo on the uncontrollable beatdown, which ignored the ref's cries long enough for the referee himself to call the match off with a huge disqualification.

With one stomp and one punch coming from Axel and Dallas one at a time, the crowd's entire hate for the two rose tenfold as the rest of the fans just couldn't stand seeing Finn Balor defenseless without anyone to help him.

"The referee has no choice, he's gotta call for the bell." Cole replied.

"Somebody really needs to go out and help him. Finn Balor's defenseless!" Coach reminded everyone, who hopefully was listening to his cries from the announce table.

"Part of me wants to condone this, but I guess I might as well agree with you, Coach!" Corey said to Coachman, nodding in unison.

With Finn Balor roughed up enough, Bo Dallas managed to get Finn right back up in a huge full nelson position, waiting for Axel to take a free shot. And free shot he got as he decked Balor hard in the face just to raise the ire of the fans even more.

"This is just so hard to watch." Coachman gulped.

"It's gonna have to take a miracle for Balor to get saved right there!" Corey pointed out.

Cody then had enough of this, and Cody gives Matt and Nick the signal.

"Alright boys, it's go time!" Cody said to his partners.

As the beatdown went on in the ring that Cody and The Young Bucks all finally ran down towards the ring, hopped over the barricade and rush right through the ring, shutting both Axel and Dallas up with a double superkick!

"Whoa, what's this?!" Cole gasped.

"Some three guys sitting in the audience just rushed right in and saved Balor!" Coach said, sighing in relief.

"Three guys nothing! Those three attacking Axel and Dallas should be arrested period!" Corey said in a demanding voice.

This time, it was both Bo and Curtis getting beat down this time while Finn was busy recovering right at the ropes from the intense beating he suffered. While Cody stood on the corner waiting for both Bo or Curtis to get back up and approach him, both Matt and Nick Jackson continued to stomp on the two right away before The Young Bucks managed to get Curtis Axel right back up by his feet.

They soon pushed Axel toward Cody, who shut him right up with a huge boot to the gut followed by a DDT!

"Huge DDT planted on the mat!" Cole exclaimed.

"Damn it, where in the hell's security gettin' here?!" Corey said, looking around for one ounce of security to show up and take these guys away.

However, Cody was far from done just yet.

He then ordered the Young Bucks to nail Bo Dallas with a double superkick, which they did once they had Bo Dallas up on his feet.

"And Double Superkick to the face of Dallas!" Coach exclaimed.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Corey replied.

"That's what I've wanted to know, Corey!" Cole nodded.

As much as Cody wanted this to end, he decided he wasn't finished with Dallas just yet. Once the Young Bucks got Bo right back up, he shoved Dallas right into Cody, who turned him over on his back.

And then he finally drilled Bo through the mat with a Cross Rhodes!

"Whoa, he rolled him with the Cross-Rhodes!" Coach shouted.

"That move looks very familiar!" Cole exclaimed, agreeing with Coachman.

"There's only one person who could hit that move, guys." Cole mentioned.

Seeing this beating happen, Finn Balor wondered to himself who those men in those masks were that were attacking The Miztourage. The Demon King was so puzzled by this right at the same time Seth Rollins got back up from the outside.

When Rollins got inside the ring trying to find out who those three men in the masks were, Matt and Nick Jackson immediately shut the Kingslayer up with a double superkick, much to Balor's shock!

"Oh my goodness!" Coachman gasped loudly.

"Now a double superkick to Rollins!" Graves exclaimed in shock too.

"What is going on here?" Cole questioned. "These three men are attacking everybody in the ring, except Finn Balor."

Balor was immediately too shocked to do anything at this point. He was surprised even more when he Nick got Rollins right up in a Samoan Drop position while at the same time Matt Jackson climbed right up the top rope, looking to pull something big.

With no time to waste, Nick ended up decking Rollins with a Rolling Hills while Matt leaped off the top rope with a big 450 splash, therefore hitting the More Bang For Your Buck finisher!

"Whoa, where on earth did that come from?" asked Cole.

"I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right about this, Cole!" shook Corey's head.

"Somebody needs to get security out here," replied Coach. "This is getting out of hand!"

What Corey said was about to come to fruition.

Cody, Matt and Nick stood in front of the fallen bodies of Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel and Seth Rollins combined to give Finn Balor one hell of a suspicious smirk. That was then the three men decided to make the time right by unmasking themselves in front of a shocked Balor, whose jaw dropped in comatose taste. This brought all the fans in the arena into a frenzy of excitement!

And so did the commentators, who reacted in shock themselves!

"Oh… my… god." Cole gasped.

"I knew what was going on, Cole!" Corey shouted right to Cole.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?!" Coach said to himself.

"That's… that's Cody Rhodes!" Cole pointed out.

"And that's Matt and Nick Jackson aka the Young Bucks!" Corey also pointed out, "What the hell are they even doing here?!"

"They don't even work here in WWE!" Coach pointed out.

"What business do these three men have doing here?" Cole asked both Corey and Coach.

"They better have a damn good explanation why!" Corey nodded out.

Balor was still beside himself of what was going on. There was not one word coming from out of his mouth in reaction to this shocking moment.

It was so shocking that the camera focused mostly on Cody and Young Bucks, who smiled right at the camera much to Vince McMahon's entire disbelief and distaste. As Vince scrunched up his paper out of anger, Cody decided to take the time to speak up to him from the ring without a microphone and spoke to him close at the camera:

"I hope you're watching, Vince. This is just the beginning..."

"Is Cody calling out our boss?" Corey asked Cole.

"I believe so, Corey!" Cole replied.

"What could this be about?" Coach wondered as the cameras were turned off and the show was over right away.

What Cody said would be nothing more but clear. This was gonna be the beginning.

 _ **Well, this is gonna be interesting, I can tell.**_

 _ **And I agree with Cody right here. What will happen next now that Cody and The Young Bucks are making a statement? Next chapter's coming up soon so read, review, leave some feedback if you want! I promise you, it will be TOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**_


	4. The Next Plan

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: You'll find out whose part of Bullet Club as the story goes on. That way, you'll be surprised.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Next Plan**_

A bottle of champagne was opening right up around the hands of Cody Rhodes himself, chuckling with delight as he poured himself a glass to hand to his beautiful ravishing wife, Brandi, who took the wine glass out of his hands.

"Don't you know how much I love you right now?" Brandi smirked to him.

With a nod and a smirk, Cody replied, "I could say the same, Brandi. We put our mark so much, Vince won't be able to wipe it right off. Of course, that's just the first part of the plan. RAW was the first task. But for the second task, well… I'm leaving it all up for Matt and Nick to themselves."

"Ooooh, I can't wait what you've got planned." smiled Brandi as she sipped her glass of champagne.

"It is tremendous, honey." Cody nodded out, "Speaking of which, I wonder what's going on in the world of McMahonLand now?"

Thinking out of curiosity, Cody took the remote control that was sitting next to him and turned onto the tube. And the first show that popped from their limo's television was WWE Smackdown, which right now was getting into the main event match between Shinsuke Nakamura and Rusev Day (which was the team of Rusev and Aiden English) vs. AJ Styles and The Club, consisting of former IWGP Tag Team Champions, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

"Nice, Matt and Nick's fellow buddies in action. I can definitely vouch for that." Cody nodded out.

"Me too," Brandi nodded before raising her glass again, "Pour some more?"

"Of course, babe." Cody nodded back as he raised his champagne glass once more.

While he began pouring down the rest of the boozy liquid down Brandi's glass, the screen turned black only to flicker on and off, noticing that Shinsuke Nakamura was making his way down the aisle.

"And their partner, from Kyoto, Japan… weighing at 220 pounds… Shinsuke Nakaaaaaamurrrrrrrra!"

"Shinsuke Nakamura making his way down the aisle." Tom Phillips replied to Saxton.

"Ever since he double crossed AJ Styles at Wrestlemania, we've seen a vicious side of Shinsuke Nakamura unlike anything we've ever seen before." Saxton replied.

"What in the hell are you even getting at, Saxton?!" Corey scoffed in disgust, "Shinsuke Nakamura hasn't even changed at all. He just grew tired of the fact that AJ got the best of him at Wrestlemania, and he decided to take a message to prove to AJ that Shinsuke is more serious now! I swear, you've been eating too many of New Day's pancakes."

While Saxton scowled at that comment, Shinsuke Nakamura finally appeared in the ring and posed for the crowd, obviously to a mixed reaction. Right after he was done, the three men waited patiently for a good minute before the song "Phenomenal" started to play all around the sound system, much to the cheers from the fans.

From there came Shinsuke, Rusev and English's opponents in the form of the WWE Champion AJ Styles and his tag team partners for the night, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, who posed alongside the champion among some non-pyro pyro.

"And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 723 pounds… the team of Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson and the WWE Champion, "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles!"

"AJ Styles looks so ready and pumped up after much of the abuse he's been suffering thanks to Nakamura." Saxton replied over to Phillips.

"Styles has been suffering repeatable low-blows throughout these past few weeks since Wrestlemania, and he's looking to get revenge against Nakamura in this match." Phillips replied as well.

"I got a feeling that if AJ isn't too careful, it might be another low blow for him." Graves warned both Phillips and Saxton combined, "After all, Shinsuke's definitely getting better at playing mind games against the champion."

Once the rest of The Club got right into the ring doing their poses as usual, Cody was busy pouring yet another glass for Brandi to drink out of inside the limo. By then, Brandi was nearly on her third glass of champagne, thereby making her really drunk by the hour.

"Whoooo, I'm flying…" Brandi chuckled out loud.

"Whoa, settle down there, babe." Cody said, patting her on the shoulder.

The two continued their little drive until all of a sudden; Cody felt a little buzz around his little pants pocket. He curiously managed to pull his cell phone pocket out, only to receive a text from Matt Jackson of the Young Bucks himself.

"I wonder what this could be…?" Cody asked himself as he opened up the message from Matt.

From there, it read:

 _ **Hey, you turning to SmackDown yet? If so, we've got a big plan that Nick and I just came up with. We got a hold at some of our men and decided to spend a little visit over to SmackDown Live. Just watch what we come up with. You won't be disappointed.**_

 _ **-MJ**_

"Oh, a plan, huh?" Cody asked to himself, "This oughtta be good…"

The American Nightmare then smirked in delight, therefore keeping his eyes glued right on the tube while trying to keep a drunken Brandi Rhodes out of control for the time being.

Inside the KFC Yum Center (pretty catchy name is it), two men were already at the bathroom, trying to prep themselves up again from the disguises that they were currently wearing. The disguises of course were an AJ Styles hoodie, baggy pants, brown work boots and multi-colored Rey Mysterio masks. The only difference was, one man was wearing a white mask while the other was wearing a black mask.

So while the man with the white mask finally exited out of the bathroom first, he immediately looked back to his shoulder and shouted, "Hey, you done yet?"

"I'm trying to get done. The hair keeps getting into my eyes whenever I try to put on my mask." The man with the black mask replied.

"Well, try to figure something out fast, okay?" White Mask replied (yeah, we'll call him that just to protect his identity), "We can't let this plan go to ruin due to problems like that."

"All right, all right. I'm comin." Black Mask (not the Batman villain) replied carefully before putting his mask back on quickly.

Once that was finally settled and done for, Black Mask stepped out of the bathroom and turned to White Mask out of curiosity, "You still got the signs?"

"Yep, got 'em." White Mask nodded, showing Black Mask the signs that they brought for this event such as "AJ Styles Fan Right Here" and "I like Pie". Black Mask on the other hand kinda looked confused by the last sign truth be told.

"I like pie?" Black Mask raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to add, so I added something random." shrugged White Mask.

"I swear, you got problems." Black Mask sighed, "Anyway, let's get back to our seats."

Nodding along with his friend, White Mask followed his friend right back inside the arena where the action between Rusev Day & Nakamura vs. The Club was heating up back and forth. So far, the momentum was on The Club's side, especially when Luke Gallows gave Aiden English an elbow to the face. Once he gave a tag to Karl Anderson, the former Machine Gun from NJPW immediately gave Aiden a huge kick to the turnbuckle, keeping him stunned for the moment.

"Both Gallows and Anderson taking turns giving English some punishment in this match." Tom pointed out.

Before Karl could deliver more damage to English however, he noticed Rusev coming from behind him trying to strike. Anderson immediately responded with a kick to Rusev's ribs before he and AJ decided to whip the Bulgarian Brute over to Luke Gallows, who decked Rusev in the face with a big boot.

"And a big boot to the face!" Phillips replied.

"The Club is rolling tonight here in this match." Saxton pointed out as well.

While the action continued though, Cody Rhodes was still sitting inside his limo, trying to keep control of Brandi's drinking habits as she was asking him for yet another drink.

"C'mon, baby. Pour me up another one!" She hollered at him.

"I'm pretty sure you've drank enough," Cody reassured Brandi, "Several is just fine, you know."

"But you know I'm not fully drunk yet!" His wife laughed, trying to keep his focus straight.

As he continued to watch after her, Cody's cell phone buzzed once more. But only this time, this was more of a phone call than your usual text message. He immediately picked it up right away while trying to keep his other hand on his wife.

"Hello, I'm a bit busy here." Cody said on the phone.

"Trying to keep your wife in control I see?" The caller said, revealing to be Nick Jackson.

"I get more hell like this from my brother," rolled Cody's eyes. "Anyway, where's that big plan you're telling me? Because I'm been waiting to see myself."

"Okay, you see those two guys with the big white crowd signs in the front row?" asked Nick.

Trying to make sure he saw straight, Cody narrowed his eyes to see White Mask and Black Mask lift up the "I Like Pie" and "AJ Styles Fan Right Here" signs for him to see.

"You mean the one that has the most rancorous sign I've ever seen?" Cody replied.

"Yeah, that's the one." Nick nodded out from the phone, "Make sure you watch them carefully. I think you'll be in for a surprise on who's under there."

"Yeah, I'll be watching. Thanks." Cody nodded before he finally hung up.

After he did, he glued his eyes to watch The Club continue their momentum as Luke Gallows shut Aiden English down with a Pump Handle Slam. Right after calling English "Nerd", he rushed right to the ropes and splashed down on the songbird.

"Big splash right to English!" Corey Graves exclaimed.

"He could get the win right here." Saxton replied.

All the ref could do was bringing in a count of two before Rusev cut in with a hand to the face. This brought in a little brawl between Karl Anderson and Rusev, which unfortunately ended prematurely when Rusev rammed Karl right to the turnpost, sending him out of the ring.

"What a hit right to the ringpost." Phillips replied.

Once Anderson was taken out, Rusev was taken out too as Gallows charged right at the Brute with a huge clothesline which sent Rusev over the top rope and onto the floor. While that went on though, Aiden managed to make the tag over to Nakamura without Gallows even noticing at first.

"There we go, tag over there by Nakamura." Corey replied also.

"Yeah, I don't think Gallows knows what's going on behind him." Saxton said, shaking his head.

Gallows then turned around to see English charging right after him, which failed when Gallows ducked down in order to launch the songbird over the top rope. Alas, English did manage to remain the apron though, which only got bad for him once Gallows shut him up with a huge boot to the face!

"And out goes English!" Phillips hollered out.

"Might need to go see a dentist for that one." Saxton nodded out.

What English did proved to be excellent distraction for Nakamura, who surprised Luke with a kick, right to the leg, forcing Gallows to hold his knee painfully. That proved to be the opportunity for Shinsuke Nakamura to twitch his leg nonstop, knowing what was about to happen next.

"Gallows got it right by the leg!" Todd exclaimed.

"I'm afraid to see what's next." Saxton said with a bland gulp.

As Gallows tried to figure out what was happening, Shinsuke immediately rushed right over, nailing Gallows in the back of the head with a Kinshasa!

"KINSHASA!" Corey Graves gloriously shouted.

"And it was right by the back of the head-wait a minute, something's happening right on the outside!" Tom quickly pointed out to ringside.

The camera struggled, yet managed to get a good look at outside the ring in which White Mask and Black Mask immediately attacked Rusev by clubbing him in the back uncontrollably before sending him right to the steel steps.

The referee wasted no time catching this with his eyes unfolded, therefore calling for a bell for a disqualification. But even so, this didn't stop the two men from unleashing the assault on Rusev Day.

"What a minute!" Corey shouted. "What on earth?"

"Where in the hell did these two come from?" asked Saxton.

"I don't know I was busy looking at Nakamura and Gallows!" shrugged Tom Phillips.

After taking Rusev out of commission, the two decided to take out their frustration on Aiden English next. Both White Mask and Black Mask immediately picked him up and sent him headfirst into the ringpost, knocking English out once more.

"Right into the ringpost!" Phillips continued yet again.

"Where in the hell's security when you need them?" Saxton shouted loudly, "Why isn't no one doing this?!"

"I'm trying to figure out the same as you, Saxton!" Corey nodded out, finally agreeing with Byron for once.

Nakamura saw what was happening to his partners on the outside, but before The King of Strong Style could do anything, AJ Styles immediately ganged up on him from behind and struck out hard blows right to the back of Nakamura's head.

The only thing that Nakamura could do in fact was cover him in attempt to make the whole assault less painful. However, knowing how close he was to the ropes, Nakamura instantly scurried away on the outside. But it proved to be a mistake as both White Mask and Black Mask ganged up on Nakamura next.

"Now they're attacking Nakamura next!" Phillips quickly pointed out again.

"I still have no idea what the hell's going on!" Saxton shrugged to himself.

The two roughed up Nakamura enough for Black Mask to send Shinsuke onto White Mask, who immediately shut The King of Strong Style up by delivering a Turn The Page (arm trap reverse STO) right onto the outside!

"And Shinsuke is wiped out!" Phillips exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY? Where in the hell is security?" shouted Graves with a hint of rage.

With the rest of Nakamura and Rusev Day wiped out, both Black Mask and White Mask immediately got their job done. Of course, they weren't done just yet.

The two immediately saw Rusev trying to get back up on his feet. That gave Black Mask the perfect opportunity to strike by sneaking up behind the Bulgarian Brute and trapping him in an inescapable Crossface Chickenwing!

"Now there's a Crossface Chickenwing!" Tom Phillips pointed out once again.

"Something really stinks about this!" Saxton ironically shouted out.

Black Mask managed to get that hold locked in for a good while until Rusev literally passed out altogether. The only thing that both AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson could do was watch in total disbelief of these two men wreaking havoc on both Rusev Day and Nakamura.

After seeing Rusev go limp, Black Mask finally broke off of Rusev, forcing quite an unreal ovation from the fans for this spectacle that was happening right now.

"Thank goodness it's over." Saxton sighed in relief.

"I have no idea who these hoodlums are, but I hope they get the hell out of here right now!" Graves nodded out.

Both Black Mask and White Mask immediately liked the faces that AJ, Luke and Karl were giving them. Every one of them filled with disbelief after another.

With looks like that, it was the perfect time to finally unveil themselves to the trio. It didn't take too long for both White Mask and Black Mask to rip of their masks altogether…

…

…

…

...revealing it to be both Hangman Page and "The Villain" Marty Scurll.

"WHAT THE-?!" Saxton shouted with a loud gasp.

"WHERE IN THE… WHERE IN THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?!" Corey said, freaking out in response.

"TH-TH-TH-THAT'S MARTY SCURLL… AND HANGMAN PAGE!" Phillips shouted as well, stuttering in fear.

"Now I know what the hell was going on after what they did to Nakamura and Rusev Day!" Graves exclaimed.

"Why on earth did they come here? They don't even work for the WWE!" explained a confused Byron Saxton.

"This is not gonna look very good." Tom Phillips said, shaking his head.

The jaws on AJ, Karl and Luke's faces were sent dropping to the mat when they saw both Page and Scurll on the outside. The three immediately didn't expect them to show up ever here in WWE, but here they were, making a statement that they didn't expect to happen.

And to be honest, the look on Cody Rhodes's face inside that limo was spoken in surprise and a smirk. It seemed that the plan that The Young Bucks had explained to him via phone worked like a charm, proving it to the best plan that Matt and Nick had ever thought of. So much so that Cody immediately texted out to Nick Jackson, typing with delight:

 _ **"Love what you planned, boys. I'm impressed."**_

After a few minutes, Cody received a text from Nick Jackson, typing back with this follow-up:

 _ **"It'll only get better from here."**_

With the way they've been making an impact on both RAW and Smackdown Live, it was gonna get better from here on out. The question is, just where will Cody, The Young Bucks and the dup of Scurll and Page strike next?

Only time was gonna tell next.

 _ **Ooooh, now we got Hangman Page and "The Villain" Marty Scurll himself? Definitely gonna get very interesting.**_

 _ **How will the entire roster of RAW and SmackDown react to the Bullet Club making their impact here in WWE? Next chapter will come up soon fellas. And until next time, be smart, be safe, and stay cool. Crushing the segway!**_


	5. The Other Brand New Plan

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: You'll find out whose part of Bullet Club as the story goes on. That way, you'll be surprised.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Other Brand New Plan**_

"Okay, where is the room located?"

"How should I know, I don't have the number with me."

Those kinds of voices were obviously coming from the hallway inside an Embassy Suites where five mysterious men dressed in their respective Bullet Club t-shirts were walking in order to find the room where Cody and The Young Bucks were located. One of them was big, tan and had a tiny dirty blonde mullet, one had a jacket with his name "OWENS" labeled on the front, one was asian and had slicked blonde hair like a certain show-off superstar (And it's not Dolph Ziggler) and the other two looked very similar to a certain big dog but with facepaint.

After following through the hallway through a good minute, they finally arrived at the door that Cody, Matt and Nick were inside: Room #432

"Okay, I think this is it." said the short blonde Asian who managed to knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" Matt said right through the door.

"It's your boys." The big tanned man replied, forcing Matt Jackson to go get the door.

Once he opened it, Matt beamed with a smirk as he stook face to face with the five guys that were standing right by his doorstep:

Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Yujiro Takahashi and the Guerillas of Destiny, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa (Formerly known as Hunico's bodyguard Camacho).

"All right, glad to see you guys showed up." Matt nodded out.

"We probably would've been here earlier, but Tanga here had to make a pit stop at the last minute." Chase pointed out to Tanga.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda have the bladder of big ass coconut." Tanga shrugged a little.

"Yeah, TMI." Matt nodded to Tanga, "Anyway, come on in."

Giving out the signal, the rest of the five men immediately entered inside the room to where they saw both Nick Jackson and Hangman Page on the bed flipping channels while Cody was still on the phone with his already hangover wife.

"How's it going brother?" Fale asked, while high-fiving Matt.

"We're just waiting for Cody to get off the phone so that he could tell us his grand plan." Matt explained.

"Well, whatever it is, I can't wait to break some bones so bad, Vince McMahon will have to pick them up off the floor." Tama smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa, settle down Tama!" Tanga told his cousin. "You don't wanna get all fight hungry again. You remember what happened last month when we were in that strip club in New York City, right?"

"Right." Tama nodded out, finally settling himself down.

Meanwhile, Nick Jackson and Hangman Page were laying on one of the beds while Marty Scurll was in the bathroom washing his face. They too, were also waiting for Cody to get off the phone as well, which definitely made them impatient (mostly Hangman).

"When in the hell are you getting off that phone?" Page said to Cody, "I swear, your wife is just stalling us."

"I'm trying to get her calmed down, Page." Cody said to Hangman before getting back to his phone, "Yes Brandi, I'll be sure to bring some water for you to drink. And I appreciate it if you didn't have to call me nonstop to check on me. I promise you, I'm fine as it is, honey."

The only thing Hangman could do was roll his eyes in frustration, forcing Yujiro to look at how impatient he was getting.

"Is he always like this?" Yujiro said to Page.

"Too damn much." nodded Hangman. "You wouldn't even begin to imagine how many freakin' times his wife calls him."

Finally, after such non-consistent talking, Cody managed to finally hang up the phone and reenter the living room to where the rest of the Club was hanging out.

"Sorry if I had to make you wait." Cody replied to his friends.

"I swear, you gotta lay your wife off the bottle." Marty replied.

"Seriously!" Nick Jackson added.

"I know guys; I'll make a note of that." Cody nodded to Marty before getting to the bottom of things, "Anyway, nice to see you show up everyone. I bet you're wondering what our next grand plan is right?"

"That's why we're here." Chase Owens nodded.

Cody then smirked out and said, "Now that you're here, here's my plan-"

Before he could make that plan though…

 _ ***RIIIIIIIING!***_

His cell phone rang on Cody again, therefore forcing Cody to groan in anger and throw his own device to the wall (knowing it was obvious who was calling him).

"Just ignore that, I can always get a new one." Cody informed his friends, "Anyway, where was I before I got rudely interrupted?"

"You were gonna tell us your big plan." Tama informed him.

"Right, my plan." Cody nodded out before explaining quite slowly, "Now as you may know, Vince McMahon and his boys at the WWE or as I call it: McMahon-Land set up a match for our former brethren."

"You are talking about Balor?" Fale said, referring to the Bullet Club's original leader, Finn Balor.

"The one and only." Cody nodded again. "Now as you may know, our friend's got a matchup against the Intercontinental Champion himself, Seth Rollins. As you may know, we're sick and tired of how Vince McMahon is always keeping Finn Balor away from the title picture because Vinnie Mac thinks Balor isn't over enough to fight Brock Lesnar for the WWE Universal Championship."

"You know that Seth Rollins used to be Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's so-called "Golden Boy" to be the future of WWE, right?" Chase Owens said, bringing up Rollins's past.

"I know, and I still can't forget what Vince put me through as well." Cody nodded with a shudder, knowing Vince had put him through as Stardust.

"Or as I call it, one of the WORST gimmicks in wrestling history." Matt Jackson commented.

"Yeah, I get that." Cody nodded, "Anyway, here's the rest of my plan."

Just to keep their convoy hidden, Cody and the rest of his boys huddled close to one another while making sure nobody but themselves were hearing their conversation. Even the fly that no one noticed that was here in the room heard nothing more than whispers and whatnot. The huddling and whispering lasted more than a minute before the boys broke away from each other.

"I gotta say, I love what you got planned, my man." Fale smirked on behalf.

"Thanks dude!" Cody nodded out before grabbing the glass that was sitting on the table, "Trust me when I say this, this plan will be the one that Vince and his little puppets won't see coming at all. Now how about a toast?"

"I'm down with that." Hangman nodded as he grabbed the whiskey right away.

"Amen, brother!" Yujiro added in.

He then carefully poured it in their respective shot glasses one at a time without making a mess around the table. Right after that was done, he managed to each hand one single member one shot glass at a time, filled with the finest cinnamon-flavored whiskey there ever is.

Once they rose up their glasses up in the air, Cody cleared his throat while saying to his brothers, "Come tomorrow, we rock… and ride."

"Dude, did you steal that from Biker Mice from Mars?" Chase smirked a little.

"Yeah, sorry. Kinda had that habit." Cody smirked as well before continuing his rant.

"I can't blame ya, Cody." Nick Jackson said. "Matt and I use to love those guys back then."

"Got that right. Anyway, to us." Cody said, raising his glass high in the air.

"TO US!" Shouted the boys.

And it was there that they got in their shot of whiskey down their throats, drinking it to another sweet plan made by their leader, Cody. Whatever they have planned for Monday Night RAW next week regarding Balor vs. Rollins, it was gonna be too sweet.

 _ **Yeah, sorry we had to make it short, but damn it, I wouldn't lie to you. It was just too sweet. Yeah, hence the catchphrase.**_

 _ **What will be the plan come Monday Night? How will Kurt Angle manage to deal with all of this? Next chapter's coming up soon, so be on the lookout everyone. Until next time, "2 Sweet" me everyone!**_


	6. The Brand New Plan Takes Effect, Part I

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: You'll find out whose part of Bullet Club as the story goes on. That way, you'll be surprised.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Brand New Plan Takes Effect, Part I**_

The show: Monday Night RAW

The place: Bell Centre at Montreal, Quebec, Canada

There was a packed house full of hungry wrestling fans that were waiting for the show to start. After only hours of waiting, the show finally began with Kurt Angle's theme music blaring throughout the arena. Cheers were heard all around as the legendary Hall of Famer/Olympic Hero made his appearance, followed by sing-along chants of "You Suck" over and over again.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the General Manager of Monday Night RAW, Kurt Angle!" JoJo the ring announcer replied as Kurt began making his way down the aisle.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to another edition of Monday Night RAW!" Cole exclaimed, "I'm Michael Cole and standing right beside me are my broadcast partners, Jonathan Coachman and Corey Graves. Ladies and gentleman, we definitely have a lot to talk about concerning what happened last week."

"Yeah, my mind still can't believe what happened from that tag team match between Rollins, Balor, Axel and Dallas." Coachman replied with a gulp.

"I'm pretty sure no one expected Cody Rhodes, Matt and Nick Jackson show up, and neither did we!" shook Graves's head.

"Either way, we're about to hear from the GM here to explain everything here tonight on RAW." Cole explained once again.

Once Angle finally got right inside the ring though, he waited for the crowd to die down a little before finally speaking up for the Montreal fans.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" Kurt said on the mic, which got a good pop from audience as usual. "Now before we address to important issues, I wanna focus on what happened last week on RAW. And if you all want to know what truly happened, well then… take a look for yourselves."

From there, a clip of the matchup between the team of Balor and Rollins vs. Axel and Dallas started to play out in the titantron. The clip then switched to a disguised Matt and Nick Jackson attacking both Axel and Dallas respectfully before letting a disguised Cody Rhodes laid Bo Dallas out with a Cross Rhodes. The ending of course would see Cody, Matt and Nick reveal themselves in front of a jaw-dropped Finn Balor, who didn't know what to make of this.

After the clip was over and done with, Kurt Angle got back on the mic and replied, "Now I don't know how the hell that happened, but I definitely don't even remember inviting Cody Rhodes and his two friends over here to be part of last week's show."

Once Angle mentioned Cody's name, he was cut off by huge cheers coming from the audience. After the crowd died down once more, Angle went back to his promo.

"I'm pretty sure all of you liked that," The Olympic Hero nodded, "But with all due respect, that doesn't change the fact that Cody doesn't even have a job here, and his friend The Young Bucks don't work here either. If you want to make a name for yourself, you gotta be signed to the company, and that is something that Cody, Matt and Nick did not do. Now I know of you some of you here in Montreal may be disappointed that I said that, but-"

Before he could finish though, static started to buzz out around the titantron, therefore surprising Angle right out of nowhere and confusing the hell out of the commentators themselves.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Graves spoke with a small gasp.

"Seems there's some static going on." Coachman pointed out.

After only several seconds of static though, it began to clear up all the way, revealing to be both Matt and Nick Jackson with sly smirks on their faces.

"It's them!" shouted Corey Graves.

"Matt and Nick Jackson: The Young Bucks!" Cole identified right away.

"Are they really here?" Coachman asked.

"Why the heck do I even know, Coach? I'm not the one in charge of security!" Graves snapped at him.

After the big roaring ovation died down, Matt began to speak for the brothers, "Hiya, Mr. GM. Nice of you to have to invite us over here to stupid little McMahon-Land."

The crowd goes "Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" in response.

"Hey, for your information, I never even remembered inviting you here!" Angle exclaimed to the Young Bucks from the ring, "And first of all, this is Monday Night RAW!"

"Settle down there, baldy." Nick smirked out, "We don't mean to get your shiny gold medals in a knot. In fact, you're probably wondering why we're here in the first place. Ah, who am I kidding? We're probably not here since this is pretty much taped live via satellite (of course, they're lying where in fact, they are here), but that's beside the point. The point is, we're only here to take one thing that's most precious to your old wrinkled boss."

"Look, you can have his daughter Stephanie; just leave me out of this!" Kurt shouted, which forced out a chuckle from both Matt and Nick themselves.

After the chuckling died down of course, Matt corrected Angle, "Why on earth do we want her in the first place? Nah, that's not who we're after. We're after the company itself. We're mad because our leader and long time friend is being treated unfairly by Vince McMahon by forcing him to wear pathetic facepaint painted like a crummy little star. Not also that, but he had a grudge against his family for years, forcing his hall-of-fame father to dress in nothing but polkadots."

"Not just that, Nick!" Matt replied. "But Vinnie Mac himself has been burying our long time friends left and right, turning them into mid-card underdogs (Referring to Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson). And they're not the only wrestlers who've been screwed over by Vince; there are a number of wrestlers that had their dreams crushed in the hands of crazy ol' McMahon and his corrupt evil family. I'm sure a lot of you fans probably don't know this, but Vince McMahon and his family are incredibly bias. And you know why they're bias, Nick?"

"Because he's always gone for the heels, am I right?" smirked Nick.

"You're damn right, bro!" Matt replies, "Oh, and I just forgot one thing, his little stupid bitch boy, Roman Reigns. He's the reason why fans who are watching this turn off their TV's and never tune back. He's the worst thing to ever happen to this business, even worse than that old Championship has-been known as John Cena. Or even that no good loud-mouth Hollywood Moviestar wannabe, Mr. used-to-be Awesome: The Miz. I mean, Nick, have you ever SEEN any of his movies?"

"I sure have Matt, and I have to say that all of The Miz's movies were complete and utter horse-crap." Nick nodded out, "Hell, if you want a real honest opinion, at least Batman and Robin is God compared to those horrible movies!"

"No kidding!" Matt said. "George Clooney completely sucked as Batman, but I'd prefer his movies over any of The Miz's movies. But that's all beside the point!"

Before they could finally decide to talk even some more, Kurt decided to respectfully cut them off.

"Okay, Matt and Nick, I get it. You want revenge on the boss." nodded the Olympic Gold Medalist. "However, I ask you that you try to not take it out on me. I'm not involved with all of this."

Matt suddenly chuckled from that statement and said, "Funny you should say that, because Nick and I probably wouldn't say the same about your roster though…"

Not knowing what Kurt Angle meant from their statement, the clip was then switched to some footage backstage where both Dash and Dawson are being attacked by five men dressed in simultaneous colored masks and dark black hoodies. One had a red mask, one had a green mask, one had a blue mask, and the other ones were both light and dark pink masks. And all of their masks had resembled either Rey Mysterio or Sin Cara. The five men were pummeling both Dash and Dawson for a good minute until Mojo Rawley tried to make the save.

The result however was just the same as the five hooded masked men took their focus off the Revival in order to attack Mojo. The five men all continued to pummel him down before throwing Mojo right into a steel garage door!

"What in the hell's going on there?" gasped Coachman.

"Wait a minute, who the-" Cole added in.

"I believe that The Revival and Mojo are getting ganged up on and beaten down by unknown masked hoodlums!" Graves exclaimed right away as the five continued to ram Mojo right by the garage door again.

But despite that, the five weren't exactly done with Mojo Rawley just yet. The hoodlums then dragged Mojo's entire right leg to the entrance door where they placed it very carefully long enough for the man in the green mask to stomp on the door, crushing a good portion of Mojo's entire calf muscle in response.

"OH MY GOD!" Cole shrieked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Graves added in.

"That was right by the leg!" Coachman exclaimed, feeling the same shocking feeling Cole had.

As they continued to look down at a beaten down Mojo, Dash and Dawson took this time to attack the hoodlums from behind. However, it proved to be a mistake regardless as the five hooded men turned their backs to pummel the Revival down to the ground again.

"Whoever these masked hoodlums are," Cole explained. "They're brutally beating the daylights outta Rawley and The Revival."

All that was left standing was Dawson, who was now getting picked back up by both Light Pink Mask and Dark Pink Mask (sure, we'll call them that to protect their identity). The two big men proceeded to pick Dawson up in a double military press before Green Mask pointed right to the garage door (the same garage door that they rammed Rawley right into).

With Dawson up on both Light Pink and Dark Pink's shoulders, the two men charged and threw Dawson headfirst right into the steel garage door, knocking him unconscious!

"OH NO!" Graves gasped.

"What a horrendous shot that was!" gulped Coachman.

"Damn it, something's gotta be done about this!" Cole nodded out.

After all that was done and spoken for, the five masked men all looked around and analyzed the damage that they had been done to both The Revival and Mojo Rawley. It seemed that with the smirks on their faces, they had been proud of the damage they had caused.

It was like that for a good minute until both Matt and Nick Jackson had shown up and approached the camera themselves, signaling their arrival in the arena much to Kurt Angle's disbelief. After the two emerged through the five masked hoodlums, Matt decided to speak first as a warning.

"Just so you know, Mr. Angle. What you saw was a warning. What happens next won't be just on your boss. Oh no… all of this that you will see next coming from us… will be on you too. Don't forget that… CHAMP."

With that statement done for, Nick immediately turned the camera off to a bunch of cheers coming from their loyal fans. All Kurt could do now was gulp on the inside, fearing for his entire safety of what he was now gonna endure thanks to the Young Bucks and the rest of his hooded friends.

"Oh man, what must Kurt Angle be thinking now?" Coachman asked Graves.

"I don't know, but it feels like those damn Young Bucks and their friends definitely got the RAW GM's number now!" Graves shrugged in response.

"And I'm afraid our boss may be in for it too!" Cole exclaimed, "What is going to happen here on RAW now that the Young Bucks made their statement now?"

Cole was definitely right on that statement. Who knows what was gonna happen next knowing what happened. Either way, for Kurt Angle, it was definitely gonna be a LONG night.

 _ **Yep, I can definitely tell why for sure.**_

 _ **What kind of trouble can Kurt possibly get himself into with these assaults happening? What will happen next to the entire RAW locker room?**_ ** _Next chapter will be coming up soon, so I advise everyone to read, review and leave me a feedie or two if you all wish. Until next time, let's all 'TWO SWEET' each other again!_**


	7. The Brand New Plan Takes Effect, Part II

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: So far, Cody Rhodes, The Young Bucks, Hangman Page, "The Villain" Marty Scrull, more to come as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Brand New Plan Takes Effect, Part II**_

Music started blaring throughout backstage as a huge muscular man dressed in a white vest, white pants, white forearms, white boots and big black hair started dancing in the form of a conga line. And dancing alongside him were his usual dancers of course. One of them was dressed in the form of a hamburger, the Statue of Liberty, a lifeguard, a pirate, a Montreal Expos baseball player, a policeman, an astronaut, a ladybug and Bruce Lee all in that order. It was clear that the guy that was leading the conga line proved to be WWE's resident dancer, No Way Jose.

"C'mon everyone let us feel the rhythm!" Jose said to his dancers.

"You got it, Jose!" The dancers spoke out to him ecstatically.

No Way Jose continued to dance through a good portion of the hallway when he noticed both Matt and Nick Jackson standing in his way, forcing the conga leader and the rest of his dancers to stop in their tracks.

"Hey, what's the rush, bushy-hair?" Nick smirked to Jose.

"Yeah, why on earth did you stop?!" Matt said, also smirking to Jose, "We were just enjoying the music!"

"Hey look, I don't want any trouble, but I only came here for-" Was all that No Way Jose said before a gang of masked hoodlums appeared from left to right, attacking the dancer and the rest of his dancers that all tried to help No Way Jose out! The ones that were attacking No Way Jose were Light Pink Mask and Dark Pink Mask and the ones that were attacking the rest of the dancers were Blue Mask, Red Mask, Green Mask and The Young Bucks themselves.

With No Way Jose defenseless, both Light Pink and Dark Pink Mask immediately threw him right the trashbin, knocking the can and him over as a result. However, they weren't done with No Way Jose just yet. Just to add insult to injury, both the Young Bucks took the trash can and lifted it up before crashing down on a fallen No Way Jose for good measure!

"Yeah, how do you like that, goody two shoes?!" Matt said to Jose, who was holding his entire body in pain.

"Your party's over, but ours has just begun!" Nick also said to the fallen dancer.

Before they could even think about taunting No Way Jose some more though, Apollo Crews and Titus O'Neil immediately came running to rescue and proceeded to beat on both The Young Bucks, therefore making No Way Jose get a small break.

However, it proved to be all for naught though as Red Mask and Green Mask soon tackled Titus right to the floor, while Apollo got socked right in the face courtesy of Blue Mask. Red and Green wasted no time double teaming on the former Florida Gator as they ended up ramming Titus right by the cage wall! Apollo Crews was definitely a different story as Blue Mask ended up holding Apollo right by the neck, forcing both Young Bucks to deck Apollo Crews with a double superkick!

"Ha, is that the best you got?!" Nick taunted down to Apollo, who was holding his face in major pain.

The Bucks continued to taunt both Apollo and Titus before they were immediately run down by both Heath Slater and Rhyno, who wasted no time getting out extra shots on the Young Bucks.

Unfortunately for the Man-Beast and One man Rock Band, the hoodlums immediately grabbed Heath by the hair and immediately pushed him backfirst into the vending machine. Heath didn't go down though as he was still on his feet, which didn't last long since Green Mask came rushing in and blasted Heath with a big high knee to the face!

Rhyno, on the other hand, ended up getting a lot more painful than Heath got when both Light Pink and Dark Pink Mask got him up with a double Powerbomb lift. Knowing how close they got to the pile of wood, the two hooded men immediately slammed the Man-Beast down on the hard wood, forcing the former ECW champion's back to ache painfully. After all that was settled and done for, they had taken out five more competitors to the list of their targets.

Both Matt and Nick looked around and smiled in behalf of the damage they had caused so far, mostly Nick who replied with such swagger, "Okay, I think we've taken out a good portion of the field here. What's next?"

Looking at Red Mask with such a suggestion, they suddenly overheard sounds coming from out on the arena floor, indicating that a match was now suddenly taken place during the middle of their beatdown.

"I think there's a six-man match taking place," Red Mask replied, forcing the Young Bucks to nod.

"Who's all competing?" Matt asked Green Mask.

"Reigns, Lashley and Strowman vs. Owens, Zayn and Jinder." Green Mask replied.

"Perfect!" Nick exclaimed, "Now we all know what to do from here, right gentleman?"

"RIGHT!" Light Pink and Dark Pink mask nodded out as the crew immediately took their entire leave, therefore leaving the rest of those five competitors to lick their intensive wounds as a result.

Of course, not without Blue Mask kicking an already-down Titus O'Neil as an insult to injury before leaving altogether.

In the ring already was both Roman Reigns and Sami Zayn, who right now was being fed by a barrage full of clotheslines, courtesy of the Big Dog himself. And neither KO nor Jinder could do anything about it since they were on the outside, trying to recover from the raucous madness that Strowman caused earlier.

Once Reigns roughed up Sami, the Samoan Superman immediately whipped himself to the ropes and ran back again, blasting Zayn with a big boot to the face!

"And a big boot right to the face!" Cole said, cringing a bit.

"I think the rest of his brain cells got lost from that attack!" exclaimed Corey Graves.

"Heck, maybe a little even more than that!" Coach nodded.

A smile was plastering around Reigns's face, feeling the boos that there being fed to them thanks to thousands of angry Montreal natives. He was about to raise the ire of them even more once he cocked his fist like a shotgun, signaling a Superman Punch on the horizon.

"Uh-oh, Sami better stay down while he can." gulped Corey.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Corey." Coachman said to Graves.

Before Roman could hit his signature move though, he noticed Jinder's little lackey Sunil Singh appearing on the apron while trying to distract the Big Dog. However, it proved to be all for naught as Sunil found himself being flipped inside the ring by Roman, who immediately threw him through the ropes and onto the outside.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya, Sunil!" smirked the Coach.

Right after Roman fed Sami with a huge uppercut, he immediately ran right into Kevin Owens who instantly caught Roman out of nowhere with a big boot to the gut, which followed by a huge DDT!

"Big combo for KO!" Cole cringed again.

"I think this may do it here." Graves pointed out while the referee made the count.

Unfortunately for Owens, the referee only got to two before Roman immediately kicked out of the pin. It didn't sit well with KO as he spent a good few seconds screaming at the referee for apparently no reason.

"Oh man, that was close." Graves said, sighing with relief.

As the matchup continued at the outside though, both Goldust and Curt Hawkins were busy watching the entire match at the comfort of their own backstage area. The two spent each other's company having a good time watching the six-man tag right between their very eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie, but my money's on KO and his team all the way." Hawkins smirked.

"No way, are you serious?" Goldust gasped, "My money's riding high on Strowman and the two other-"

Goldust unfortunately would not be able to finish that sentence as he was suddenly leapt from behind by both Marty Scurll and Hangman Page, who immediately pummeled the ex-IC champion to the floor while Curt Hawkins felt something grab right behind him, immediately sending the perennial loser backfirst right into the cage wall courtesy of Matt and Nick Jackson.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?!" Coach shouted as he separated from the action for a bit to see what was happening backstage.

"That's that damn Scurll, Page and Young Bucks again!" Corey pointed out.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think I also got word that a little bit of our RAW roster got taken out as well!" Cole replied, being informed as of now.

"And I'm afraid they're just getting started!" Coachman gulped.

Both Hangman and Scurll weren't done with Goldust at the slightest. The two immediately picked him up after pummeling him for a good minute and eyed over at an electrical box, giving both Scurll and Page such dangerous urges.

"Oh no, what the hell is this now?" Cole spoke with dreaded horror.

"Please tell me they're not gonna do what I think they're gonna do!" shrieked Corey.

Before they could do the unthinkable, both Hangman and the Villain were immediately cut off by both Tyler Breeze and Fandango, who attacked the two from behind forcing Goldust to be put down in safety. And they were hitting at both Page and Scurll very furiously, hoping the two wouldn't find a way to fight back against the Fashion Police.

"Here they come!" Coachman exclaimed, referring to Breeze and Fandango.

"We almost had déjà vu happen here." Graves replied.

As much as the Fashion Police tried to hold their momentum, it didn't last long unfortunately as Red Mask came out swinging with a chair, cracking Fandango hard in the back while Blue Mask immediately grabbed Breeze right by his ponytail and sent him crashing backfirst into a hard wall.

"And the hoodlums are attacking once again!" Cole exclaimed.

"Huh, you wanna do that to us from behind?!" Scrull shouted at Fandango, who was struggling to get back up to his feet.

Just to make sure he didn't fight back at all, The Villain turned the ex-ballroom dancer around and trapped him in an escapable Crossface Chickenwing, which forced Fandango to scream out in pain due to the intense feeling his back was suffering. Hangman Page definitely had his hands full with Tyler Breeze himself as he took the pretty boy right by the hair and sent his head lodging between the doors. With Tyler's entire head sandwiched between the door, Page kicked the door entirely into Breeze's skull, knocking him out unconsciously!

"OH MY GOD!" Graves gasped in horror.

"Hangman may have split Breeze's skull in two!" Cole also shouted in horror.

After looking down at Breeze with a smirk on his face, Hangman felt his back being pummeled by both Konnor and Viktor of the Ascension, who were trying to help out both a bruised and beaten Tyler Breeze and Fandango altogether.

"More help's coming, guys!" Coachman pointed out.

"It's the Ascension!" Graves also pointed out too.

The two beatdown Page long enough for Viktor to pick him up in a full nelson position, which left Konnor plenty of room for a free couple of shots to the ribs.

Konnor managed to land a few shots to the Hangman before both Matt and Nick Jackson tackled Konnor to the ground while Viktor ended up taking a florescent light to the back thanks to some help from Red Mask.

"Well, so much for that." groaned Coachman.

Right after both Matt and Nick Jackson picked up Konnor on his own two feet; both the Young Bucks dragged him right to the catering table where they threw him over the entire plates, cups and soda all over. Viktor got the worst end of the beating through as Red Mask grabbed an equipment box nearby, waiting for Viktor to get right back up. When he did, Red Mask immediately pushed the box straight onto Viktor, knocking one-half of the Ascension down!

"Oh, and Viktor got knocked down by the equipment box!" cringed Michael Cole.

"This has turned into a prison riot, ladies and gentleman." Graves said, fearing for the worst.

After Viktor was taken out of the equation, both the Young Bucks and five of their masked hoodlum friends once again looked around at the landscape once more to analyze the damage they have caused so far. All that was shown in their faces was nothing more than devious and evil smiles. Throughout the ruckus that they have caused, both the Young Bucks and their masked friends had taken out fourteen wrestlers throughout their arrival tonight.

"All right, good job here, gentleman." Matt said to his friends, "Now you know what to do next."

"Right." The five masked men nodded before they left backstage altogether to get a closer look at the six-man tag that was taking place so far.

 **Ouch, looks like no one's safe from the Bucks and their Merry Men.**

 **Anyway, what will happen next from all this raucous? Don't have much to explain, so read, review and share some feedbacks if you want until the next chapter. Until then, pizza's on me. By that, I mean, you're ALL buying. ;D**


	8. The Brand New Plan Takes Effect Part III

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: So far, Cody Rhodes, The Young Bucks, Hangman Page, "The Villain" Marty Scurll, more to come as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Brand New Plan Takes Effect, Part III**_

The matchup continued as Jinder Mahal decided it was right to trade a smirk right at "The Monster Among Men" Braun Strowman. However, it soon turned into a mistake as he turned right around to see Roman Reigns bury Mahal six feet under with a Samoan Drop!

"And a Samoan Drop!" Michael Cole shouted.

"That was a big mistake for Jinder to lose focus on his opponent." Coachman pointed out.

With both Reigns and Jinder down on the mat, Strowman started to stomp on the steel steps as a way to build up momentum and get Roman pumped long enough for the Samoan to drag himself back at the corner. Jinder tried to get a tag himself but unfortunately for him, neither KO nor Sami were at the apron right now.

"Strowman pumping up this crowd so far." Cole replied right away.

"Even though this crowd is mostly on KO and Sami's side!" Graves said, pointing out to Cole.

After a minute of waiting, Roman had finally made the tag, letting Strowman in the match to a big pop. He immediately slugged Jinder in the face with a clothesline before getting out of the ring for some reason.

"Looks like he's going outside." Coachman replied with a shrug.

"I wonder why?" asked Cole.

The reason was simple:

Strowman saw Owens right at the barricade, which was the perfect time for Braun to rush right and destroy KO with a big shoulder block that made the fatman spin upside down.

"OH MY GOD!" Cole shrieked.

"I think Owens got spun, dried and tumbled!" Graves said, trying so hard not to hold in his laughter.

Strowman then set his sights on Jinder once again and re-entered the ring, sacking The Modern Day Maharajah hard with a big lariat.

"Clothesline taking down Jinder!" Cole exclaimed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I clearly don't think he's done just yet." Coachman gulped as he looked into Strowman's cold hungry glare from far away.

And Coach was right. Strowman wasn't done just yet.

It was well evident that Strowman had left ringside, only to tackle Sami Zayn who got rammed to the barricade in impact.

"Down goes Sami!" Graves pointed out.

Seeing Kevin Owens get right back up again, Strowman immediately came back at him and tried to clothesline him, only for KO to duck.

Kevin Owens had finally deemed himself safe for the time being. That was until Braun Strowman came from behind and grabbed Owens right by the back of the head, sending KO rolling upside down to the barricade.

"And KO gets the worst end of Strowman again!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'll tell ya, KO doesn't seem to catch a break." Coachman smirked out of KO's sanity.

Back at the backstage area, a very pleased Mike Kanellis found himself enjoying the six-man, obviously laughing at the part where Kevin Owens found himself upside down thanks to a monstrous Braun Strowman.

"Hahahaha, what a fatass." chuckled Mike.

He continued to enjoy the action until Mike felt his mouth dry for some reason. Obviously as a sign that his taste buds needed to get refreshed with a beverage right away. So Mike immediately left the video room and headed right for the closest soda machine there ever was. He looked up at the choices and found out that every single one of them was either Orange Sunkist, 7-Up, Canada Dry, Sundrop and A&W root beer. After seconds of deciding, he immediately slid a dollar right in followed by putting in 50 cents in the coin slot.

"Mmmmmmm, I could go for some 7-Up right now." Mike muttered to himself before clicking on the 7-Up button.

But as he was waiting for his soda to appear though, Hangman Page and Marty Scurll suddenly came from behind and set Mike's head crashing through the soda machine, knocking him unconscious!

"Wait a minute, what the hell?!" Graves gasped, seeing what was going on in the backstage.

"Marty Scurll and Hangman Page are attacking Mike Kanellis in the back!" Cole said with alerting eyes.

"Not another backstage ambush!" shrieked Coachman.

Despite the fact that Mike was unconscious, the Hangman and the Villain weren't done with him just yet. The two managed to pick him right up in a double bodyslam position. However, they didn't slam him on the floor.

In fact, the two used Mike Kanellis like a lawn dart, throwing him right into the soda machine once again, knocking him yet unconscious once more.

"And right by the soda machine!" Cole hissed in agony.

"Where in the hell is the security when you need them?!" shouted Corey Graves.

Scurll immediately looked down at a fallen Mike, smirking evilly, "Wish you'd had your wife now?"

"Hey Marty, let's go see what the others are up to." Hangman replied to the Villain.

"Got it." Marty nodded out before kicking Mike right in the ribs, just to add insult to injury.

The two men then went over to another portion of the backstage area where Light Pink Mask and Dark Pink Mask were busy ganging up on one-half of the Authors of Pain, most notably Akam.

"Those damn hoodlums are going right after Akam!" Graves pointed out.

"They seem to be going all over the place!" exclaimed Coachman.

After they roughed him up enough, both Light Pink and Dark Pink Mask immediately grabbed Akam by the head and sent him crashing right through a plastered wall, creating quite a big hole in its wake!

"Oh my god!" Cole gasped loudly.

"Akam just got driven right through the wall!" shouted Graves.

Meanwhile, Akam's tag partner Rezar had his hands full against both Blue Mask, Red Mask, Green Mask, and The Young Bucks, who started ganging up on him in a 5-on-1 advantage. It was pretty much a dead giveaway for Rezar, who was now being held by both Red and Blue mask in captivity long enough for both Matt and Nick Jackson to knock him out with a double superkick!

"And a double superkick from the two!" Cole pointed out as well.

"He didn't stand a chance there." shook Coachman's head.

As much as they wanted to see Rezar lay there, the five weren't finished with him yet. The five immediately picked him up off the ground while at the same time both Marty and Adam picked up a huge steel bar. It was the perfect opportunity for the Young Bucks and their hoodlums to whip Rezar onto the steel pipe, knocking him right out!

"He got whipped right into that steel bar!" Cole cringed a little.

"When in the hell is this ever gonna stop, Cole?!" Graves shouted in anger.

"I have no idea, Corey!" Cole replied. "All I know is that these men have come here tonight on RAW to make a statement to the entire WWE Roster."

"No kidding, Michael!" Coachman added in. "These guys have taken out almost the entire RAW locker room."

With both Mike Kanellis and the Authors of Pain knocked out entirely, Scurll, Page, Young Bucks and the five masked men immediately left, possibly heading towards the ring while the matchup was still going on.

Meanwhile, the six-man matchup continued to elevate at Braun Strowman stared down at Jinder, who was still trying to recover at the turnbuckle.

Braun charged right at the Modern Day Maharaja, only for Sunil Singh to pull his friend out of the way, forcing Strowman to crash through the turnpost in response.

"Right into the turnpost!" cringed Michael Cole.

"That totally gave Mahal time to recover there." Graves pointed out right away.

With Braun down on one knee, it gave Sami Zayn enough time to get back into the ring and attempt a Helluva Kick, only for Bobby Lashley to step in front of the Underdog and deliver a huge Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex!

"What a huge suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

"Tried to go for the Helluva Kick, but it definitely didn't take." Graves shook his head right off.

Once Lashley got up though, he turned around to see Jinder Mahal plant his foot right across Lashley's face with a big boot.

"Oh, a big boot across his face!" Michael Cole leaped out of his seat.

"I think that'll knock him out for a loop!" Coachman said to Cole.

Meanwhile, the foursome of Scurll, Page, and The Young Bucks alongside five of their masked hooded henchman was busy watching the entire matchup close-up through a curtain. From there, a plan suddenly hatched out of Matt Jackson's mind, regarding the gameplan that he thought of.

"Okay, the plan is simple, boys…" He said to Nick, Scurll and Page. "We attack from the left, and all of you my masked friends, you attack them from the right side of the barricade. We clear on that?"

"Crystal clear." Green Mask nodded over to the Young Buck.

"Good, all you gotta do is now waiting for the signal." Scurll reminded the hoodlums once more before replying, "Okay, let's split up."

Hearing that command, the masked men went to the left side of the arena so that they could initiate their plan of attack. Once they were gone, Matt turned to his men and smirked out, "Can't wait to make our mark once again, boys."

So far, it had now been a minute as the action continued inside the ring, where Roman Reigns was now currently groggy at the turnbuckle. Right now, the big dog was watching Owens trying to whip Jinder right to him. When he did…

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Roman Reigns had decked him good with a big spear.

"SPEAR TO JINDER!" Cole shouted.

"That nearly ripped his body in two!" Coachman pointed out.

Reigns then got back up, only to be shut up in the form of a superkick made by Kevin Owens!

"Where in the heck did he come from?!" shrieked the Coach.

"KO just connected with that superkick!" Graves also pointed out.

One superkick wasn't enough for Kevin Owens to satisfy him. Once he saw Braun Strowman approach him, Owens managed to shut him up too with yet another superkick.

"And another one to the Monster Among Men!" Cole shouted once more.

That superkick immediately sent Strowman falling far on his ass, which forced Kevin Owens to go into a stance at the turnbuckle, anticipating his signature Cannonball move.

"I think KO may be looking for a strike!" smirked Corey Graves.

"I think that may-wait a minute!" Coach gasped, knowing what was now going on at ringside.

The camera frantically managed to zoom in at ringside and found out that Marty Scurll and Hangman Page were attacking Sami Zayn while at the same time The Young Bucks came out and appeared, tripping Kevin Owens and dragging him between the legs nearby the turnpost! The referee immediately saw what was going on and attempted to ring the bell, but only to be cut off with a sneak attack by both Red Mask and Blue Mask, who immediately leaped on the referee and assaulted him furiously.

"What the hell are those guys doing out here?!" Corey shouted angrily.

"Oh my god, it's those damn hoodlums!" Cole shouted as well in anger too. "And they're attacking the referee."

"And not to mention, Scurll, Page and the Young Bucks!" stated the Coach.

Braun Strowman attempted to get up too, but unfortunately, Light Pink and Dark Pink Mask immediately came through the barricade and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from their respective hoodies.

Without any warning, the two immediately handcuffed Braun right to the lower ropes, leaving him stuck without any chance to get up at all.

"My goodness, they're handcuffing Strowman!" Graves pointed out.

"This is serious. Braun can't escape now!" The Coach shook his head with a gulp.

As Strowman struggled to break free from the cuffs, Green Mask immediately lifted up Sami Zayn up his shoulders and dropped his face on the barricade, knocking the Underdog down out cold.

"Right across the face!" Cole cringed at the impact Sami just took.

Meanwhile, The Young Bucks were busy taking care of Kevin Owens, but in a bad way.

Both Matt and Nick Jackson grabbed each of his legs and pulled back once again, leaving Kevin's groin racked across the ring-post once more. While that was happening, Red Mask and Blue Mask got in the ring and added insult to injury, stomping down on Kevin Owens on his back and right to the back of his skull, leaving him no chance to fight back.

"This is sickening!" Graves grunted in a rage, "WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE DAMN SECURITY!?"

"I don't know, but if something isn't taken care of, then it's gonna get worse!" Coachman gulped right away.

With KO and Sami down, the hoodlums then took their focus on Jinder Mahal, who was at ringside trying to recover from the spear. It wouldn't be long before the Young Bucks ordered the hoodlums to strip the steel steps out of ringside and place them around where Jinder was.

Both Light Pink and Dark Pink Mask immediately got him up and set him in a powerbomb position, setting something deadly and dangerous for everyone to see.

"Oh, no… what are they up to?" Cole asked Graves.

"Damn it, someone get some help now!" Graves shouted for help once again.

Not one soul could even come to help Jinder out one bit.

With nothing stopping the hoodlums, both Light Pink and Dark Pink Mask lifted Jinder right up and slammed him down hard on the steel steps with a thunderous powerbomb!

"My god, a powerbomb on the steel steps!" Cole shouted in horror.

"Oh man, Jinder is not getting up from that." shook Coachman's head.

Every part of those smirks was displayed all around the hoodlums' faces. And seeing their sly grins made The Young Bucks, Scurll and Page smile at the damage that they have done to Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn and Jinder Mahal.

Seeing the way that the Young Bucks nodded right at them, the hoodlums took the right time to finally unveil the world their identities by undoing their respective masks and revealing them much to the shock, awe and surprised cheers from the fans!

"What the-" Coachman gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" Cole shouted loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Corey shouted as well, "WHO LET THESE MEN IN HERE?!"

Their identities were a surprise to everyone watching. The people who were hidden inside those Red, Green, Blue, Light Pink and Dark Pink masks were Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Yujiro Takahashi, Tama Tanga and Tanga Loa!

"I can't believe what the hell I'm seeing here!" Coachman gasped once more.

"I can," Cole nodded, "its Bullet Club members Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Yujiro Takahashi and the Guerillas of Destiny, Tama Tanga and Tanga Loa!"

"This is a disgrace! They had no right to be here and get involved like this!" Graves snarled at the five from the safety of his announcer's desk.

So far, all the cameraman could do at this point was getting a good look at the five unmasked men who were now standing all around Jinder Mahal in a circle. Even Roman Reigns was shocked himself on the mat (he was still knocked out from the superkick earlier) at the sight of his Samoan brethren being with the gang of hoodlums, who right now were circling all across the ring waiting for their moment to strike down Roman like a barrage of deadly thunder.

"This is not good." Coachman shook his head again.

"Roman Reigns needs to get out of here now!" Graves warned the big dog.

"I don't know about that, Corey!" Cole brought up. "He's trapped inside the ring with all these men surrounding the outside."

Unfortunately for Roman, he failed to heed that warning.

Before Roman could even think about getting up, the five men rushed right through the ring and immediately stomped on him furiously, not even getting Roman a chance get back up and fight back. Strowman still couldn't do anything about it since he was still being handcuffed to the lower ropes. Lashley couldn't help either since he was still knocked out on the outside.

"And now the mugging starts!" Cole cringed a little.

"Damn it, where in the hell is the security at? They have a job to do!" Corey cried out loud.

"I really have no idea, Corey!" Cole replied. "There might've been a chance that these men already took out our entire security team!"

Roman was roughed up enough for both Tama Tanga and Tanga Loa to pick the big dog up, only for the Young Bucks to deliver a double superkick straight to Roman's face!

"Another double superkick!" shouted Michael Cole.

One little double superkick wasn't enough for Roman to take.

So both Tama and Tanga got Roman back up on his feet only for Marty Scurll to come right behind him, shouting 'Chicken Wing' to the delight of the fans watching. Without any warning, Scurll struck with perfect precision, locking in the Crossface Chickenwing all over Roman Reigns! He locked in that hold tight as he could, making sure that Roman once again didn't fight out of that hold at all.

"Now we got a Chickenwing!" Coachman pointed out.

"When in the hell is this madness going to stop?!" asked Graves.

The way that Scurll locked in that intense Chickenwing proved that they weren't stopping at all.

As the Villain continued to lock in that hold, Chase Owens immediately went outside the ring and dug out a Singapore cane for Bad Luck Fale to grab from his friend's hands. With Roman literally passed out from the hold, Scurll broke out of that hold only for Tama and Tanga to spread Roman's legs aside for some reason.

"Oh no, I can't bear to look…" Cole gulped.

"There's no way they're gonna do this!" Graves shouted angrily as Fale clenched in that cane tight.

With the power of a mega-ton hammer, Bad Luck Fale slammed the Singapore Cane right into Roman's entire crotch, making him writhe in pain much to the fans's cringe-worthy delight.

"OH MY GOD!" Cole screamed out of horror.

"He's done. Roman Reigns is gonna feel that forever." shook Graves's head in regret.

"I think maybe for a long time, gentleman." Coachman nodded in regret too.

After all that was said and done, the five unmasked men alongside the foursome of The Young Bucks, Scurll and Page, all stood beside a cringe-induced Roman as the crowd grew wild for the nine-person crew that was standing in the ring before them.

"Who in the hell is gonna stop them, Cole?" Graves asked Cole.

"I don't know, but something has to be done. Kurt Angle needs to do something about this." Cole shrugged it off, relishing and yet realizing in the fact that the most feared faction in all of Japan and around the world had appeared in WWE as a whole crew (Except for Cody Rhodes and Kenny Omega who are not there).

There was no other clue what in the hell was gonna happen next, but either way, the WWE was gonna expect the worst to come soon enough.

 _ **Wow, this was a pain to work on, but this is all worth it to please you all who were pining for a next chapter to get here!**_

 _ **What will happen next that now Young Bucks, Page, Scurll and the rest of their undisguisable hoodlums are running things here? Next chapter's coming up so be**_ __ _ **on the lookout. Until then, I got nothing'. Just read, review, and share a little feedie if you want. Anyway, C-Ya!**_


	9. Friends In Low Places

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: So far, Cody Rhodes, The Young Bucks, Hangman Page, "The Villain" Marty Scrull, more to come as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Friends In Low Places**_

Raucous celebrating had been occurring backstage as several guys started to thank The Young Bucks, Scurll and Page for their attack towards Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn and Jinder Mahal. Not surprisingly, those 'several guys' happened to be the hoodlums that had caused this attack to happen, which were Bad Luck Fale, Yujiro Takahashi, Chase Owens, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa.

"Hahahaha, did you see the way Mahal crashed into the steel steps? It was like SPLAT!" Adam Page said with a cackle.

"That dude should take that towel with his and get lost." Owens smirked to him.

Throughout the talking and laughter, it soon died down as Matt began to speak out to his friends, "Gentleman, Plan A is done. I'm proud of you all for destroying that no good pieces of pathetic trash."

"No prob," Fale nodded to Matt, "After all, Vince McMahon brought this on himself for making everybody suffer his evil wrath of corruption."

"And we won't stop until he is brought down with this company altogether." Nick replied right away.

"Damn right, brother!" Tama added in, high-fiving Nick in gratitude.

As the crew decided to celebrate like always, Matt and Nick Jackson decided to show their fellow Bullet Club brothers the next part of the plan. And the crew was all open ears about it.

"Okay, now it's time for our next plan everyone." said Matt. "And I'm sure you all know that this will involve our former Bullet Club Leader "Finn Balor".

"I think it's time to show Vince McMahon who's the true Top Star in this company." Nick explained to his crew.

"What have you got in mind?" Scurll asked.

Matt smirked out and replied with, "Well, it's gonna be that simple-"

Before he could tell his boys what his plan was, the entire crew was cut off by the sound of a buzzing noise, which just happened to fly by the crew's heads annoyingly without any warning.

"Ugh, what the hell's that noise?" Yujiro asked the Young Bucks.

"I don't know…" Page shrugged, "It almost sounds like… a fly or something."

When they looked up above their heads, the crew saw a usual fly scattering all over in big little circles, just as a way to irritate the hell out of them. Just the sound of the buzzing drove Tanga Loa insane to the point where he just shouted out angrily.

"Can someone shut the hell out of that fly up?" Loa said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Tama Tonga said to his crew as they backed away.

And they backed away long enough to see Tama crush that fly with only one hand, sending the insect down. The crew went a little closer to examine the fly that was crushed by the palm of Tama's hand.

"Um, guys… I don't think this is any kind of fly." Tama pointed out.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase Owens.

The men looked a little closer and saw a tiny label that was labeled around the crushed silver bug. From there included these following initials:

 _ **V.K.M.**_

"VKM?" Scurll replied.

"Known as Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Tama Tanga said to the Villain, "It seems that Vinnie Mac decided to bring a little spy just to peek on us."

"Or maybe it could be his daughter Stephanie who's trying to uncover our plan." Marty Scurll replied.

"I don't know how desperate the idiot McMahon family will get." shook Matt Jackson's head.

"Well if Ol' Vinnie Mac wants to play hard ball, then we'll play hard-ball right back." Bad Luck Fale stated.

"We'll have plenty of time for that," Nick nodded out, "Right now; we gotta focus on our next plan."

"Right, let's huddle up." Tanga nodded as well before they crew would go into a huddle position, making sure that nobody, fly or man, heard them for what kind of plan they would have next.

It was only two-and-a-half hours from the show and so far, the commentating team consisting of Corey Graves, Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman were busy trying to be prepped for the next match, which obviously was the main event. With Cole and Corey obviously going through paperwork, Coachman decided to pull out ties to show to the two of them.

"Okay guys, I need your opinion," Coachman's throat cleared, "Which one should I wear? The red tie, or the one with the rubber ducky?"

"I swear you've been hanging around too much with Saxton." scowled Corey Graves.

"C'mon, I need an opinion." shrugged out Coachman.

After groaning another sigh, Corey rolled his eyes and replied, "Red tie. Now get rid of the one with the rubber ducks."

"That's all I need." Coachman nodded as he threw the rubber ducky tie away.

"I swear you two bicker like a married couple." Cole smirked on behalf of Coach and Corey.

"Except I'm not married with discount Saxton and I'm straight." muttered Corey.

Cole soon chuckled at that idea right before the three were informed by the cameraman that they were coming back on the air. This made the commentary team turn towards the camera and pay their attention back to the fans watching at home.

"Hello and welcome back to Monday Night RAW, coming to you live once again from the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada!" Cole replied.

"What a night it's been tonight on RAW!" Coachman nodded over to Cole.

"Don't even frickin' remind me of that, Coachman!" Graves said, snarling at him from far away. "I still can't get over the fact that those idiot Jackson Brothers and their little boy toys crashed the damn six-man tag match we had earlier tonight!"

"I know, it's already given me the chills." Coachman nodded.

"Well, the night may get a little better than this, because we've got our Intercontinental Championship Main Event Match coming up right now!" Cole pointed right to the camera, indicating that the main event was now officially beginning.

And it was right away when Seth Rollins's theme song was blasting away by the sound of drums before the words "BURN IT DOWN" becan blasting out due to a huge ovation. With the ovation finally dying down, the Intercontinental Champion finally made his way through the curtain as a way to pump up the crowd support.

"And there he is, The Kingslayer!" pointed out Michael Cole.

"And not to mention the current Intercontinental Champion!" Corey exclaimed.

"That might not be the case gentleman, should Finn Balor manage to best him tonight here in this match!" Coachman reminded both Cole and Graves.

"After all, Finn Balor failed at his chance to capture the IC gold at Wrestlemania the first time, but can the leader of the Balor Club accomplish his goal the second time around?" questioned Corey Graves as Seth immediately made his way down the aisle and inside the ring, where he continued to build more support from here.

"I don't think that seems to be a problem for Seth Rollins himself." shook Cole's head.

Once Seth Rollins got right back into the ring, he immensely waited around for a good full second or two until another wrestler's music hit right away. Not surprising, the theme music that played next after the current Intercontinental Champion belonged to the leader of the Balor Club, Finn Balor. When he came out, the ovation had gotten much louder than the pop that Seth Rollins had gotten earlier. The fans all around Montreal had also given Finn the energy he also needed in order to get through this matchup without any trouble.

"It looks like Balor Club is in the house!" Cole pointed out.

"Finn Balor is looking to prove Rollins wrong here in this matchup, which will be interesting because Rollins will give it all as he can in order to retain his IC title." Coachman said, reminding Cole of the advantage.

"With the hot streak that Rollins is in, I kinda doubt that Balor will best him." added Corey Graves.

Finn Balor began to pose once again for the fans, who continued to give him the rest of the energy that he wanted. As he got inside the ring, his music slowly died down so that the ring announcer, JoJo, could finally get started with the match introduction.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it's for the Intercontinental Championship!" JoJo exclaimed, "Introducing first, the challenger. From Bray County, Wicklow, Ireland… weighing at 183 pounds… Finn Balor!"

Finn ended up showing off, just to build up even more momentum before the ring announcer got to introduce the champion's name.

"And his opponent, the champion." JoJo cleared her throat, "From Davenport, Iowa… weighing at 220 pounds… he is the Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins!"

Once again, another standing ovation was heard, but this time for the IC champion himself who raised his title for everyone to see.

He then gave the entire belt to the referee, who decided to raise it up once again, knowing what this matchup will be for. Few seconds later though, the crowd was suddenly greeted by Kurt Angle's theme music coming out of nowhere. This infectious beat forced them to chant his signature "You Suck" chant at him as a sign of respect for one of WWE's greatest heels/heroes.

"Looks like our RAW General Manager's coming out." Coachman pointed out right away.

"I wonder what he could want?" asked Michael Cole.

"Obviously because he just wants to be the center of attention like always." Corey Graves grunted.

After the ovation died down for a good second or two, Kurt Angle finally had the chance to speak up, "Hold up, hold up. Before we start this Intercontinental title match, I need to address a few things on the horrendous assault that happened earlier between Young Bucks, Hangman Page, Marty Scurll and the rest of those hoodlums they calls their friends."

All of a sudden, the crowd suddenly cheered when Kurt ended up mentioning those names, although Kurt soon shook it off and continued regardless.

"Well, just to make sure that this kind of carnage doesn't happen again, I have enlisted several enforcers that will surround the ring tonight just in case if those hoodlums even DARE think of ruining this match." Kurt replied before looking to the curtain, "Okay, come on out!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the fans were treated to the sound of Braun Strowman's theme music playing out, which was followed by "The Monster Among Men" coming out with an angered sneer displaying all over his face. However, he wasn't alone though as there were two other men with him. One was black and dressed in black trunks while the other had a red mask around his face along with some fiery trunks. It was clear that the two men who were following Strowman were Bobby Lashley and Kane.

"Oh man, here comes the cavalry!" pointed out Graves.

"Here comes Strowman, Lashley and Kane!" Cole exclaimed.

"I guess that'll make the Young Bucks and their crew think twice before they get involved again, huh?" Coachman asked Cole.

To no one's surprise, the whole entire Young Bucks alongside, Scurll, Page and the rest of his crew all laughed and smirked watching this footage from the back. Mostly as a sign that they weren't intimidated to what Kurt Angle was now pulling off.

"Oh, look at this!" Scurll said to the monitor with feigned fear, "I'm so terribly frightened right now!"

"Yeah, I'm awfully scared of that bunch myself." Hangman Page scoffed in response.

"I'm hoping they don't tear me off a new one." Fale smirked over to Owens, who let out a chuckle.

"Heh, those three washed-out giants don't scare us." Chase replied, giving B.L.F. a high-five.

Throughout all that laughter, Nick Jackson laid out a scoff and a smirk, "I got no problem with them whatsoever.

"Those three giants are no match for us." Tama said to his cousin Tanga. "Because we're the toughest guys in the entire wrestling business."

"You said it, Tama." Nick said to Tama, "Anyway, we've got a plan on how we can handle those three Bundt cakes."

"What's it all about?" Tanga asked.

"Leave it all up to me…" Matt Jackson added as he asked the boys to huddle up for their next game-plan.

But before they even start that plan, Yujiro felt a little worry go through his stomach, "Um, you think we should pretty much look around this whole place so that there won't be any of Vince's 'flies' scattering around?"

His words suddenly caused both of the Tanga Cousins to think twice.

"Huh, good thinking." Tama nodded before looking at Tanga, "Come with me, bro."

"The rest of you handle this while we go a little 'fly' searching." Tanga insisted to the crew while both he and Tama left their side.

"Are you guys sure that Tama and Tanga should be out like that?" Chase asked Matt.

With a smirk, Matt insisted to Owens, "They're our men. They can handle everything and everyone that Vince McAssbag can throw at them.

"You've known them for a long time B.L.F., and you know they can take out anything or anyone in their way." Nick said to Bad Luck Fale.

"You're damn right they can brudda." BLF nodded before the crew finally decided to huddle.

Meanwhile, the match between Seth Rollins and Finn Balor finally started when the referee ringed the bell, forcing in a lockup between the two men already.

"And the matchup is underway!" Cole exclaimed.

"We got a tug-of-war coming here, guys." Coachman pointed out.

"Just who's gonna overpower one of the other?" asked Graves.

The tie-up between both Balor and Rollins was so strong that the leader of the Balor Club immediately took the advantage by trapping the Kingslayer into a corner. And it took him long enough for the referee to take advantage, giving the Balor a count of four to break it up.

Right after he did though, Balor decided to pat Rollins right in the face, leaving him puzzled.

"What the- what was that?" Corey said, trying not to contain his laughter.

"I think he's got some mind games going!" Coachman pointed out.

Rollins suddenly found himself stunned by what Balor was doing to him. So much so that the Kingslayer found himself no choice but to laugh a little.

"I guess Seth's not affected." Cole pointed out too.

"Looks like he's finding Finn's slaps funny." Graves replied.

Rollins chuckled for a good second before slapping Finn Balor right in the face, forcing out an "Ohhhhhhh" from the entire fans in surprise.

"OH MAN!" Graves said, trying to hold his laughter once again.

"That was certainly a jawbreaker, I can tell!" Coachman chuckled in response.

Surprisingly, Balor ended up chuckling from the attack as well, knowing how hard and rough that shot right between his face was. He didn't know how to reply to that kind of retaliation to be honest. All he did was chuckle and smile back.

Of course, it would be only for a few seconds before Finn Balor tackled Rollins right to the ground, forcing both the ex-Universal champ to roll underneath ropes and trade blows against one another enough to make this into a brawl.

"Oh, now that's what we're talking!" rubbed Corey's hands in anticipation.

"This has gone completely out of control between the two men!" Cole reacted in horror.

Meanwhile, both Tama Tanga and Tanga Loa were busy trying to wander all around the arena, looking for flies that may be disguised as tiny drone insects. The same kind of 'insects' that were hired by Vince McMahon to spy on the entire Young Bucks and their crew.

"Look for any fly's yet?" Tama asked Tanga.

"I don't see any," shook Tanga's head, "I swear, we've been walking around this damn arena in circles."

"I know too, but I gotta make sure we don't see any of those idiot cyberflies." Tama rolled his eyes as they continued their chase.

But a second after the search though, Tanga immediately felt his stomach rumble.

"I'm not gonna lie, but this searching is making me starve a little." He said to Tanga.

"Man, are ya serious? You thinkin' about a full stomach already when we have a master-plan to do with our brothers?" Tama scoffed in a "WTF" look.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't ate anything all frickin' day on the ride over here." Tanga replied, "I'm pretty sure one bite ain't gonna hurt."

Knowing this was a waste of time, Tama had no choice but to give in, "Okay, fine. But let's make it a light snack and nothin' else. After that, we continue with the search."

"That's all I ever want." Tanga insisted as he saw a line form from the snack line, albeit a short line.

Even though it was a bit of a short line, it was moving very slowly as possible. This kind of waiting made Tanga so stressful, he literally had to look over a large person's fat shoulders to look side-to-side to see if the line was moving any faster as it was.

"Oh, why in the hell did I ever choose this line…?" muttered Tanga with a sigh.

Tanga waited for another minute before he saw something strange on the collar of the big person's leather jacket. It looked more like a ruby at first, but when he looked a little closer, he saw the tiny ruby circle around as if it was some sort of camera. This scene ended up making Tama suspicious as ever, which forced one-half of the Guerillas of Destiny to tap the big, middle-aged man in the shoulder.

"Hey, um, sir? Do you have the time?" Tama asked to the person, who turned his back to him. The person of course, looked a little bit like a much fatter Steve Young.

"Yeah, I believe its 10:43." The fatman said to Tama.

"Good, that's all I needed to know." Tama said with a nod before all of a sudden…

 _ ***THUMP!***_

Tama had taken down the big man with an arm takedown, leaving much of the spectators shocked and surprised at what occurred.

"Tama, what the hell?" Tanga Loa gasped.

"Okay, cough it up, fatso." Tama said, wrenching the fatboy's arm. "Did little Vinny boy sent you here to spy right on us?!"

"I… uh… I don't know what you're talking about!" The fatman, who was named Chris, begged while at the same time lying.

"Oh, I know." Tama nodded, wrenching the arm even hard before adding, "Now talk. Did Vince send your sorry ass?"

After only a minute of getting locked in the intense armlock, Chris immediately gave in and blabbed out, "Yes, he did. I told him your boys were gonna get involved in the Balor vs. Rollins match."

"Well, ain't that a surprise!" Tama rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

With Tama coming this close to dislocating Chris around his arm, the Samoan decided to whisper up close to the frightened fatman's ear, "You tell Vinny boy he can bring his security and his three big boys all he wants. Because what we did to Roman, KO, Sami, Jinder and the rest of the RAW locker room will be nothing short of what we do to those who stand in our way. So, I suggest you think twice before you even think of sending the Law after us. Got me?"

"Uh-huh, just please let me go." Chris pleaded in pain.

"Okay, ya big ass baby." Tama said as he finally let him go, only for Chris to run away in intense pain from his arm.

After the fatman was gone, Tama looked toward the line and noticed that it was now moving faster than ever, making him smirk out.

"About time," Tanga smirked, "Fried Twinkies, here I come…"

A few minutes later though, the matchup between Balor and Rollins were definitely heating up as the Kingslayer fed an elbow straight to Finn Balor's kisser, knocking him for a bit of a loop.

"Elbow right across the face!" Graves shouted out.

"That'll leave a mark." Coachman gulped in response.

Once Balor right back up on his feet, Rollins immediately leapt from the ropes and decked Balor in the face with a springboard clothesline.

"Incredible springboard clothesline!" exclaimed Corey.

"The Kingslayer is on fire here tonight!" Cole also exclaimed.

The impact of that move forced Finn Balor to retreat under the ropes and outside to the floor where he can attempt to recover. However, he noticed Seth Rollins building up more momentum inside the ring, which forced the fans to side with the Kingslayer as he was attempting to do something big.

"I think Rollins is about to plan something, fellas!" Cole pointed out.

"Either way, I don't wanna be Finn Balor right about now." warned Coachman.

After Finn Balor got his senses right, Rollins started running back towards the ropes and charged at Balor, taking him out with a suicide dive.

"There we go, suicide dive!" Graves shrieked out.

"I think that might have slowed Finn Balor down!" Coachman pointed out as well.

The momentum of the move pumped Seth Rollins so much that he had the urge to do that move over again. So as Finn Balor got right back up, Rollins got back into the ring and whipped himself to the ropes. But as soon as he could nail another suicide dive…

 _ ***WHAM!***_

Finn Balor ran up and kicked Seth Rollins right in the noggin, knocking the Kingslayer down in the process.

"And Balor with a big kick!" Cole cringed a little in horror.

"I don't know how much that impact too, but oh man, that was brutal to watch up close." Graves added in unison.

Back at the backstage area though, both Matt and Nick Jackson were walking back and forth trying to wait for both Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa to get back from their search when all of a sudden, Nick formed out a big long groan.

"Where in the hell are they right now? They're supposed to get back here so we can initiate the next plan already." Nick replied.

"Maybe one of them got stuck in the bathroom," Yujiro guessed out forcing the other crew members to look right at him with a raised eyebrow, "Just a guess, that's all."

"Thanks, you're not helping." Nick rolled his eyes.

The entire Bullet Club had waited for another minute before both Tama and Tanga finally came back to the crew itself.

"Where in the hell were you?" said Matt.

"Ask Fried Twinkie boy right here." Tama grunted, referring to Tanga Loa.

"I'm sorry, just couldn't help myself." smirked Tanga with his mouth full of fried Twinkies.

Before he could chomp on another bite, Bad Luck Fale took the fried Twinkie away from Tanga's hands, and threw it right in the trash, leaving Loa disappointed.

"Hey man, I was hungry!" Tanga groaned.

"I told you before to cut back on the junk food, dammit." Bad Luck Fale snapped.

"Yeah, who cares about that stuff now?" Matt shrugged it off, "Right now, we should get moving with our plan right now. Strowman, Lashley and that Big Red Bastard are gonna be expecting us, so we're going in for a surprise attack. We're clear."

The whole entire crew responded right away with a nod, forcing out a smirk from the Young Bucks.

"That's what we like." Nick nodded while at the same time Yujiro looked past the door with a bit of concern.

"Um, guys?" Yujiro said, turning his head to the crew.

"What is it, Yujiro?" Chase Owens asked his friend.

"I think we might have company," Yujiro gulped before gesturing Matt Jackson to come over to the door, "You might wanna look."

Feeling curious, Matt looked right past the door and hissed angrily when he saw the image of a security team standing right in the doorway, trapping the Bullet Club in the room that they were now trapped in.

"Damn it, this is just perfect." rolled Matt's eyes. "It seems that we're trapped."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem either way." Hangman Page smirked with his knuckles cracking in response, "You just leave this up to me."

Page soon let out a deep breath as he endured the sound of the security team knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" Hangman replied nicely.

"This is security," One of the security members (which looked like Vin Diesel) said to Hangman through the door, "We ask that you vacate the premises right away. We don't want any trouble. You come with us and we won't hurt you."

"And what if we don't?" asked Page.

"Then we'll bust this door down and come at you with force." The big guard said in a demanding mood.

Using some feigned fear as a way to trick the security team, Page replied out, "Okay, you win. We'll come out nicely and leave the building right away."

"That's all we wanted." said the guard again as the security team waited for the Bullet Club to open the door and walk out of the area.

But to their surprise, they looked to see nobody was there.

That was when all of a sudden…

 _ ***PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!***_

A blast of cold air had shot out of nowhere, blasting the whole entire security team right in their faces. And it was also the perfect time for the entire Bullet Club to strike the team down like ninjas. One by one, The Young Bucks, Scurll, Page, Chase, Yujiro, Bad Luck Fale, and the Guerillas of Destiny were hammering them down furiously, not leaving Vince's security team any chance to fight back at all. It was clear that the 9-on-5 advantage proved to be in favor of the entire Bullet Club themselves.

And by the time, the smoke immediately cleared out, the security team was wasted in record time. This allowed the entire Bullet Club to escape and head towards the ring to execute their next plan, leaving the security guards on the floor out cold.

Right now, Seth Rollins had momentum on his side during the match he was now currently having with a dazed Finn Balor, who right now was on the top rope corner while Rollins joined him in order to attempt a superplex.

"Oh man, I think Balor's about to be on shaky ground!" Coachman said with a gulp.

"Rollins has got Balor where he has him!" Graves pointed out.

Rollins attempted to lift him the best that he could, but Balor managed to fight back by hitting Rollins right in the gut, forcing the Kingslayer off for the time being in order for Balor to recover.

But he wouldn't have long though as Rollins recovered instantly and leaped up to the top rope, nailing Balor with a superplex before trying to lift Balor up once more with a Falcon Arrow. Balor immediately turned the tables right away and counter-lift Rollins, nailing a huge Falcon Arrow of his own!

"Whoa, what a counter!" Cole gasped in breathless fashion.

"Talk about getting a piece of your own medicine!" Graves nodded out once Balor decided to cover Rollins for the pin.

However, Balor would only get a count of two before Rollins managed to kick back out and get back into the match.

"Damn that was close!" shrieked Michael Cole.

"How on earth is he still managing to fight?" asked Corey Graves.

Both Balor and the Kingslayer suddenly found themselves dazed and confused from the action that both men were giving to one another. That only lit the grins of the three men (Strowman, Lashley and Kane) watching at ringside, who were liking how this matchup was now going without any distractions.

The Bullet Club however was watching from backstage, getting ready to prepare their attack in this match. However, the entire crew was glancing toward Strowman, Kane and Lashley from the screen, figuring out how to get past them.

"Alright boys, here's how the plan will go down" explained Matt Jackson. "Nick and I will appear at the front of the stage to provide those three giants at ringside to guard the ring from us. As they look towards our way, you guys each come out from the crowd and attack them from behind."

"So which one of us should attack who?" Tanga questioned.

"We're glad you asked!" Matt replied. "B.L.F., Tama and Tanga, since you three are the strongest of this team, you three gang up on Strowman and take him down anyway you can."

"Aw yeah, this is gonna be fun." grinned Tama, who rubbed his hands full of anticipation.

"Just how are we gonna deal with the referee, though?" asked Chase Owens.

"I'm glad you asked, Chase." said Nick. "That's where you come in. While the referee is distracted with what's happening on the outside, you run in and knock his ass out cold. By the time he wakes up, he'll be counting down Balor as the winner and the new Intercontinental Champion."

"I have to tell you Nick, I love the sounds of that." Bad Luck Fale said.

"I know you do." nodded Nick Jackson in response, "We clear on that?"

After they nodded together in unison, Matt clearly replied, "Good, now let's go to our positions."

Tama, Tanga, Fale, Chase, Page and Yujiro immediately separated from Matt, Nick and Marty while hearing this, making sure their plan didn't fail one bit. While they were departing to their post though, Tanga looked to his left and noticed a tray full of fried Twinkies being held by a female vendor with blonde hair.

With his stomach rumbling all over, Tanga smiled over to Tama and said, "Hey Tama-"

"WE SAID NO!" Tama, Fale, Chase, Page and Yujiro shouted to Tanga.

"Okay, I guess I can hold it then…" muttered Tanga in defeat while they continued walking.

Back at the ring, the fight between Balor and Rollins was now reaching its breaking point as the leader of the Balor Club dropkicked the Kingslayer right through the turnbuckle, knocking him out for the time being.

"Dropkick right to the corner!" Cole pointed out.

"Did you see the way Rollins's spine was bent from that impact?" Graves asked Cole in unison.

Once he saw Rollins knocked out completely, Balor figured out that now was the time to go for the kill. He wasted no time going up to the top rope, staring down the fallen Rollins like a shark would stare down his prey looking for a good meal.

"He's going for the kill, I can tell!" nodded Coachman.

"Balor could end this with just one Coup De Grace!" Cole informed the Coach.

After a big deep breath, Balor leaped off the top and performed his signature Coup De Grace finisher, only for Rollins to move out of the way forcing Balor to roll back up. When he did, he turned around only for Seth to superkick him right by the gut.

"Superkick in the gut!" exclaimed Coachman.

"I think we all know what comes up after this!" Graves replied, fearing for the worst from Balor.

That was when Rollins ran to the ropes and attempted a Curb Stomp, but knowing the veteran that he was, Balor managed to move out of the way by a hair and pushed Rollins right to the ropes before rolling him over for a pin.

The referee only managed to go for a 2 count before Seth Rollins decided to counter with a rollup of his own, catching Finn with a school boy from behind. However, Finn got back up to his knees right away only for Rollins to attempt a Curb Stomp again. Balor once again avoided the move only for him to roll the Kingslayer up with a school boy.

"School boy, Balor's got him!" Cole pointed out before Rollins managed to kick out by only a count of two.

However, Balor wasn't done with the Intercontinental Champion just yet. Once Rollins had gotten back up to his feet, Balor rushed right at him and took down with a Sling Blade!

"Sling Blade!" Coachman shouted.

"And Rollins ran right into it!" Graves exclaimed right away as Finn continued to build huge momentum.

However, it was a painful way for Balor to get up though, therefore using the ropes in order to get back up to his feet. When he did, he waited patiently for the Kingslayer to get up to his feet as well.

"Balor may be coming close to the Intercontinental Championship!" Michael Cole reminded everyone.

"I can see Balor's stalking Rollins, trying to go for the final kill!" Graves pointed out again.

Seth Rollins turned around to face Balor, who was running right at him trying to attempt a Shotgun Dropkick. But before he could though, Rollins came striking out of nowhere with a huge superkick, knocking the wind out of the Balor Club leader!

"OH MY!" Cole shouted in response.

"I think my ears are ringing!" Coachman replied, feeling his ears literally shake.

He soon found Balor leaning on all fours, which gave way for Seth Rollins to rush toward Finn Balor and leap himself in the air, smashing down on Finn's head with a brutal Curb Stomp!

"He nails the Stomp!" Cole quickly pointed on.

"Now all he needs to do is pin him!" Coachman advised his fellow announcer to the side.

Before he could ever get the chance to do so though, Seth noticed some of the fans looking toward the entrance stage for some reason. He curiously looked toward the stage and saw Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson and Marty Scurll appearing through the curtain and onto the stage (They called themselves The Villain Bucks, BTW). This made all the fans in the arena go crazy in torrential excitement seeing them, although Strowman, Lashley and Kane exchanged cold hard glares at the three men who were looking to crash the party already.

"Wait a minute, what the heck is going on?" Coachman asked his partners.

"It's those damn hooligans again!" Graves snarled out of disgust.

"I think Strowman, Lashley and Kane are ready for them!" Cole pointed out.

With the three men approaching them closer, Matt smirked out and replies, "Hey, where's the fire already? We just wanna check out the action!"

Before the three men could get their hands on Matt, Nick and Scurll through, Strowman, Lashley and Kane suddenly let their guard down as Tama, Tanga, Yujiro, Page and Bad Luck Fale leapt over the barricade all ganged up on the three men, therefore turning the 3-on-3 advantage into a 8-on-3 beatdown.

"Whoa!" Coachman gasped in surprise.

"Where in the hell did they come from?!" shouted Graves.

"Those hoodlums came from behind!" Cole exclaimed loudly, "I think that Strowman- wait a minute; something's going on in the ring!"

The camera quickly scrolled around to the ring only to get a good shot at Chase Owens, who immediately entered the ring and clipped the referee right in the back of the head, therefore knocking him right out of the match right away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Graves growled away.

"Chase Owens just took out the referee!" Coachman pointed out, "And Rollins doesn't even know!"

When Rollins did in fact check that the referee was out cold, he turned around only for Chase Owens to catch the Kingslayer with an exploder suplex!

"Exploder suplex!" shouted Michael Cole.

"Exploder suplex nothing, where in the hell is the damn security?" Corey Graves asked.

"Didn't you remember? They were taken out by these hoodlums!" Coachman reminded Corey.

"Well, that's just great!" rolled Corey's eyes.

Strowman, Lashley and Kane all tried to fight back as hard as they could, but the intense pummeling made it hard to give them a single chance to breathe. The first target the eight-man duo seeked upon was Bobby Lashley, who of course was busy fighting off both Adam "Hangman" Page and Yujiro Takahashi one at a time. But Page and Yujiro quickly had the best of the Dominator by shoving Bobby Lashley harshly back-first right in the barricade, keeping him down for a moment.

"Lashley getting mauled half to death by Page and Yujiro!" Cole pointed out again.

"This is just barbaric!" Graves shouted.

After they roughed up Lashley, both Page and Yujiro got him up again and sent him face first right into the LED ringpost, knocking him out like a light.

"Right into the post!" Coachman cringed from the impact.

"That impact might've knocked Lashley out cold!" Cole stated.

The next target the group focused on was the Monster Among Men, Braun Strowman, who right now was instantly pushing away both Tama and Tanga like yesterday's garbage. But however, Bad Luck Fale thought one step ahead of Strowman as he immediately pulled out a fire extinguisher and blasted the big man right in the face!

"Strowman got it right in the face!" Cole stated once more, referring to the fire extinguisher attack.

"This is out of control; we need help out here and now!" Graves shouted.

"Why don't you help them out?" Coachman asked Graves curiously.

"Oh, like you're perfect help!" Corey said, snapping at the Coach.

Strowman tried so hard to restore his vision, but apparently, the cold air immediately got around in his face enough for Bad Luck Fale to use the fire extinguisher to smack Strowman right in the face, sending him tumbling backwards and allowing Tama Tonga to run in and hit Strowman with a running knee to the face. The impact was so strong; it sent Strowman right down to the ground.

"OH MY LORD!" Cole yelled in horror.

"And down goes Strowman!" Coach added in.

"He's knocked out! I repeat, Strowman has been knocked out!" Graves replied.

Meanwhile, Marty Scurll and The Young Bucks were busy trying to fight off Kane who was busy putting up a fight against the three individuals standing before him. The Big Red Monster managed to fend off the Young Bucks well with two throat thrusts before he was ganged up by The Villain with an umbrella shot right across the knee!

"Oh, right on the knee!" Cole painfully hissed.

"How low will these hoodlums go to get whatever the hell it is they want?" asked Corey Graves.

The beatdown that Kane suffered grew intensively as Scurll, Matt and Nick started stomping furiously on him, turning The Big Red Monster into a human footrest for the three men. Feeling yet unsatisfied from that attack, Marty Scurll immediately lifted Kane right back up from behind and locked in his patented Crossface Chickenwing while The Young Bucks continued to stomp on the masked-demon-in-the-mask himself.

"Look at this, Marty Scurll has Kane locked in a submission while The Young Bucks are beating him down." Coach pointed out.

"Why don't you go help him out, Coach?" Corey Graves asked Coachman sarcastically.

"Aw come on Corey, do you really want any of us to get in between those nine men down there?" Michael Cole snapped at Graves.

"C'mon, Coachman did it to me!" whine Corey Graves.

Kane continued to fight out of it the best that could, but from the pressure that he was losing from the submission hold alongside the furious stomps that both Matt and Nick Jackson were doing, it was becoming quite impossible for the Big Red Monster to fight back one bit.

It wouldn't be long before the compression of the Chickenwing forced Kane's arms to go limp on him, therefore getting the Big Red Monster unconscious.

"I can't believe it. He's out!" Coachman exclaimed.

"These hoodlums are having no mercy all over the three giants right now!" Cole exclaimed as well, referring to Strowman, Lashley and Kane.

With the opposition taken out already, the eight men looked back to the ring to see Chase Owens holding back Seth Rollins via a foot right to the neck. That display was the right time for Matt, Nick, Page, Scurll, Fale, Tanga, Tama and Yujiro to hit the ring right away, forcing Owens to finally let go and let Rollins breathe before he looked around and saw the worst occur around him.

"Oh no…" Cole gulped.

"This is not gonna be good for the Kingslayer." Coachman shook his head right away.

"Rollins better get the hell right out of there right now." Graves replied in fear.

Rollins kept looking around all nine men, obviously thinking of how he was gonna handle this mess all by himself. It didn't take too long before Rollins immediately struck Bad Luck Fale right in the face, which forced the rest of the Bullet Club to join in on the beatdown. This gave the audience a mixed reaction to the assault. Some of the boos were directed at the guys from the Seth Rollins fans, while others cheered for them since they were loyal Bullet Club supporters.

"Now we got a huge mugging going on here!" exclaimed Michael Cole.

"Seth Rollins is defenseless! Where's Roman when you need him right now?" asked Corey Graves.

"You know he got taken out, Corey!" Coachman answered the tattoo announcer, reminiscing of what happened earlier in the night.

The nine men kept stomping Rollins down as they could, leaving the Kingslayer and current Intercontinental Champion unable to fight back from this unfair advantage. Rollins was roughed up long enough for Bad Luck Fale to pick him right back up on his feet in a crucifix powerbomb position.

"Oh no, what the hell is this?!" Corey whined again.

Holding him up there for a few seconds, "The Underboss" tossed Rollins right down on the mat with a Bad Luck Fall powerbomb!

"The Bad Luck Fall!" Cole cringed entirely.

"That's gotta hurt Rollins's back, I can tell!" nodded Jonathan Coachman.

"Having him land like that on the outside is absolutely painful!" Graves explained.

After Bad Luck Fale tossed Seth Rollins to the outside ring, the nine members of Bullet Club turn around to see their former and founding leader near the right corner, slowly yet barely regaining unconsciousness from the curb stomp he suffered earlier.

As Balor got right back up, he stood up and turned around to see his former Bullet Club brethren standing up right before him with smiles on their faces. Balor on the other hand was in shock. He didn't know how to react to that surprising expression, truth be told.

"Oh no, the hoodlums now have their attention set on Balor." Cole gulped.

"Balor, get the hell out of there!" Graves shouted on his mic.

"Why on earth is he still standing there like that?" asked Coachman. "Also, how can he be standing after that curb stomp?"

"I have no idea, Coach!" replied Cole. "But right now, we can see The Demon King is now trapped in the ring with these nine hoodlums."

Finn Balor was now all alone in the ring without anyone to help him. All that was left was him and nine of his former comrades of the Bullet Club, who right now were cracking their knuckles hoping to give their former Bullet Club leader and founder the beatdown they were gonna give them.

But instead…

…

…

…

…

…

...Bad Luck Fale, The Tonga Cousins, The Young Bucks and the rest of the crew all raised their "Too Sweet" hand signals up in the air instead, leaving Balor even more shocked as well.

"What on earth is this?" Graves asked again.

"Oh my god!" Cole added in.

"What the hell is happening here?" Coachman shouted in horror.

From that display forced Balor's shocked look to turn into a smile himself, as he too himself did the traditional Bullet Club's "Too Sweet" hand signal in response. A display like that made the entire group join in, as now all ten of them huddled up together to more shock from the commentators and whole excitement from the fans (mostly the Bullet Club supporters).

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cole shouted in disbelief.

"I knew there was something fishy going on down here!" Graves growled out loud.

"Can you blame Finn Balor?" Coachman replied to Graves before continuing, "He has a shared history with these hoodlums back in Japan!"

Finn Balor immediately looked down to an unconscious Seth Rollins, which proved to be the perfect time to go for the kill right away. The former Bullet Club founder immediately raced up to the top rope and got himself immediately set for his signature finisher, the Coup De Grace. Before he could hit that move however, he noticed his best friends doing that signature Outsiders point pose, which gave him even more energy in order to hit the finisher.

"This is getting ridiculous!" snarled Corey Graves.

"It kinda looks like Balor doesn't care!" shook Coachman's head.

After letting out a deep breath, Balor immediately leaped off the ropes and crashed down on Rollins with a double stomp before covering him for the pin. However, there was only one problem that both Balor and the Bullet Club forgot:

The referee was still knocked down.

However, that didn't prove to be a problem for the Bullet Club though as both Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa immediately dragged the referee's motionless body to where the pinning predicament stood and led Tanga to raise the ref's arm up one…

…

…

…

...Two…

…

…

…

...Three.

From there, a combination of shock, awe and excitement once again flooded the crowd as they stood up celebrating what they were now seeing:

A new Intercontinental Champion in the form of Finn Balor.

"I can't believe this!" whined Corey Graves.

"Me neither," Coachman nodded, "We just got ourselves a brand new Intercontinental Champion!"

"A controversial decision at best! I didn't see or hear anything about this being a No DQ match!" Cole complained a little bit.

"Me too," Graves nodded, "Like I said before, something really stinks here!"

"Here is your winner… and NEW Intercontinental Champion… FINN BALOR!" JoJo shouted on the mic, therefore sending a mixed reaction of cheers and boos (mostly cheers) up through the roof so loud, that it was coming this close to collapsing on the entire building itself (it actually wasn't).

With the winner announced, Hangman Page quickly swatted the IC title away from the announcer's desk and re-entered the ring, proceeding to give the title to Balor once the new champion got right back up on his feet thanks to his friends.

"I don't like the way this happened, but either way, it looks like the result is probably gonna stand whether we like it or not." Cole reclaimed right away.

"I refuse to accept something like this, Cole!" Corey snapped again, "I hope our boss was watching this very closely because trust me, Vince McMahon is not gonna be a happy man!"

"Don't forget about RAW GM Kurt Angle," Coachman added in unison. "I wonder what he has to be thinking about this right now?"

Once Balor was finally given the title, Bad Luck Fale snuck right behind him and decided to lift his friend up on his shoulders. Finn then raised the title up for everyone to see while he made the signature Bullet Club handgun hand signal at the same time for everyone (especially a very pleased Cody Rhodes, who was watching from his hotel room) to see.

"This makes me sick, Cole. I'm pretty sure RAW commissioner Stephanie McMahon's gonna have to handle this situation and these hoodlums altogether!" Corey growled once again. "Especially since Kurt Angle couldn't handle this himself."

"Aw come on now Corey, it's not his fault that these hoodlums decided to invade our show." Cole snapped.

"Still, Kurt didn't do anything to avoid this!" Graves replied.

"What the hell did you expect him to do?" Coachman yelled. "It was these hoodlums that attacked almost everybody in the locker room, taking out the entire playing field for us."

"Either way, just who in the hell is gonna stop these men from running RAW?" asked Cole as the final shot the camera man could get was the image of Finn Balor celebrating alongside his Bullet Club buddies with the Intercontinental Championship in hand.

 _ **Oh my goodness, this was LONG and HARD to work on. But I'll let you know one thing; I only do it just for your enjoyment everyone. So I hope it was worth waiting for and such.**_

 _ **Anyway, what happens next after Finn Balor's Intercontinental Title win? You'll just have to see until the next chapter, everyone. All you have to do is read, review, share and that's it. Simple as that. Now that's out of the way, it's time to watch some "Arrow". Boy, do I love me some Arrow.**_


	10. The Celebration (And Explanation) Begins

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: So far, Cody Rhodes, The Young Bucks, Hangman Page, "The Villain" Marty Scurll, more to come as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and myself obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 10: The Celebration (And Explanation) Begins**_

Foam of champagne had popped out of the champagne cork, being chugged inside the mouth of one Chase Owens as he and boys spent their time backstage celebrating Finn Balor's win as the new Intercontinental Champion. There was a whole lot of carnage inside the locker room, thrashing around the whole atmosphere out of pure victory. Of course, trash coming in the form of wrapped Chili Cheese Dogs and empty bottles of champagne. The crew didn't seem to mind though as they continued celebrating Balor's first ever title win in a very long time.

"All right, way to go man." Tama Tonga said to the former Bullet Club leader, therefore patting him on the back.

Finn Balor then chuckled out and replied, "Thanks, I can't believe ya showed up and all."

"Hey, it's very fitting that you deserve it." Tanga smirked out with a bottle of champagne in hand, "Speaking of which, care for a drink?"

"Heck, maybe one little sip wouldn't hurt me. After all, I'm the new IC champion." Balor replied before taking a sip.

While he was drinking though, the crew was somehow cut off by an all-too familiar voice coming through their ears:

"Hey, what's the point of celebrating without me?"

The men immediately turned to the locker room door and shouted with glee, "CODY!"

"Yeah, just had to rush over here and celebrate with the new Intercontinental Champion." Cody said while getting high-fives from his men, "And I believe this must be him."

"You're quite looking at him." Finn nodded, therefore settling the new-found tension between him and Cody right now.

"So, how does it feel, champ?" smirked Cody.

"It feels great to finally win another championship, and yet… kinda feel a little bothered." Finn replied as if something was holding him down like a weight, "I wonder why the rest of you helped me out like that. I would have been fine with beating Rollins on my own."

Cody couldn't help but smirk and chuckle from that statement itself. So much that he decided to explain to the new IC Champ why they did, "Well Finn, you can consider what we did as a little favor. You see, we've been watching Vince's little disasterpiece of a show for quite some time and noticed how horribly bad he's been treating you for many many months ever since you came back from injury. That's when I decided that enough was enough, and we thought of this huge plan to make sure you go back to the top where you truly belong, Finn. And if Vince McMahon has a problem with that, well… it's his own fucking loss because with what we did for you, Vince will have no choice but to see you as the TRUE star of this company, which by the way, we're gonna take from his grubby soiled hands."

"I see," Finn nodded out, "How are you suppose we're gonna do that?"

"By force." Cody smirked yet again while holding up a fist for Balor to see up-close, "Me and the boys are gonna take over by force, even if we have to knock, thrash, give, take and destroy this whole entire federation to do so. We won't left one single stone unturned. Heck, if we want to, we will knock down every single one of them that means so much to precious little Vinnie Mac. So you in?"

Finn Balor had a lot to ponder about this fact. Without these men right by his side, Finn knew he wasn't gonna survive under the playground that Vince McMahon was taking charge of. He knew that without these men, Finn was still gonna be stuck in Limbo much longer. However, Balor thought that by sticking with his fellow Bullet Club brethren, he could finally make it to becoming one of the biggest wrestling stars in the world. He just had to take a shot at his career, albeit double or nothing. So after much considered thinking, Balor immediately raised his hands with the "2 Sweet" hand signal and said the only two words that his friends were expecting him to say:

"I'm in."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted the rest of the Bullet Club as they all too did the "2 Sweet" hand signal as well.

"Welcome back to the band, Finn." Matt Jackson said.

"It's great to have you back buddy." Nick Jackson added in.

"It's good to be back." Finn nodded before replying, "So what happens next?"

"I'm glad you asked, Finn." Cody grinned. "Alright boys, huddle up."

The Bullet Club immediately huddled up like what Cody said and got in a little bit closer, making sure nobody heard what they were saying. But before Cody could figure out his gameplan though, something was bothering him from the inside. So much so that he had to turn to Bad Luck Fale just in case.

"Wait a minute; is there any one of those camera-ridden bugs around us right now?" Chase Owens said to the Bad Luck Fale.

After popping back up and looking around for any devious insect-like devices, Fale bent down and said, "Nah, I don't think so. It's just us."

"Good, I want it kept that way." Cody nodded out before whispering, "Okay, here's the next plan…"

 _ **Hmmmm, I wonder what they're gonna plan next? Either way, I bet the suspense is just killing you non-stop. Well, I will guarantee you that the wait will be over soon enough once the next chapter arrives, so be on the lookout everyone. Right now, all you gotta do is read, review and leave some feedback if you wish! Anyway, time to shower up!**_


	11. Cody's Explanation

_**"Bullet Club Invades WWE"**_

 _ **Rating: T for Mild Language and Violence**_

 _ **Summary: The Bullet Club has ruled all throughout professional wrestling. But now, they want to rule one more piece of land: WWE. They, of course, will have to take it from the palm of evil Mr. McMahon's hands in order to do it. Will they succeed in this turbulent journey?**_

 _ **Characters: So far, Cody Rhodes, The Young Bucks, Hangman Page, "The Villain" Marty Scurll, more to come as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Fandom: Wrestling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and I obviously do not own any wrestlers owned and associated with WWE or pretty much anyone from the Bullet Club whatsoever. Just so we're absolutely clear on this.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Cody's Explanation**_

The show: SmackDown Live

The place: Montreal, Quebec, Canada.

Quite possibly, it was the same place that held Monday Night RAW last night. The very same night of course where Finn Balor had finally reunited with his Bullet Club brethren and won his first Intercontinental Championship. Plus, it was also gonna be the same night that AJ Styles was gonna demand an apology from his betraying Wrestlemania opponent in the form of Shinsuke Nakamura. However before all of that could happen, the fans who were watching this program right about now was greeted to the voice of Tom Phillips on commentary.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to SmackDown Live, coming to you live from Montreal, Quebec, Canada!" Tom exclaimed before Shane McMahon's music hit to the words of "Here Comes The Money".

From there came both the commissioner of Smackdown Live, Shane McMahon (who was showing off his footwork as always), and of course the newly-announced SmackDown General Manager, Paige. The two of course were treated to standing ovation from these Canadian faithful, who were pretty much happy to see them appear before their very eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Commissioner and General Manager of SmackDown Live, Shane McMahon and Paige!" Greg Hamilton announced as they soon entered the ring.

Before they could make an announcement, the cameras switched over to the blue brands announce team where Tom Phillips and his broadcast partners, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves were sitting at right now.

"For those of you watching, I'm Tom Phillips and sitting right beside me are my fellow broadcast partners, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves." Phillips informed everybody.

"I'll tell ya, I'm not feeling excited after what's been going on the first couple of weeks, and to be honest, I hate it!" Graves said to Tom.

"I definitely know what you're talking about, Corey." Byron nodded before replying, "Something definitely isn't right here in the WWE, and it may have something to do involving Cody Rhodes, Matt and Nick Jackson and the rest of these hoodlums that keep appearing."

"Well gentlemen, I'm sure that our commissioner Shane McMahon and Smackdown GM Paige are both out here to address the current situation." Tom Phillips explained.

"These two better have a plan to keep these hoodlums out of SmackDown." Corey guessed right away.

After the applause died down entirely, the atmosphere finally gave itself some room for Shane McMahon to talk, saying with flair, "Hello everyone, and welcome to SmackDown Live. I would have been my usual self this evening, but knowing what's been going on over there last night on Monday Night RAW, I feel like I need to address this right away concerning a band of misfits that have made their mark here in WWE. I just need to put this to rest right away, and proclaim that I have nothing to do with what happened over there at RAW."

Right after he finished his short speech to a small applause, Paige took her mic and spoke into it next, speaking with such measurement, "However, that won't stop Shane and me into looking into this investigation any further. Because as far as we're concerned, those hoodlums alongside our former employer don't even have jobs here in WWE as far as we can tell. In fact, they're not even signed to this company at all."

"Now we believe in golden opportunities when it comes to our superstars in SmackDown, but when former superstars in other companies decide to come to our territory and cause havoc as a way to get a golden opportunity themselves, that's where I draw the line." Shane replied, putting his foot down.

"Same with me," Paige nodded, "We definitely don't allow anyone outside this company to make a name for themselves. And if-"

"Oh Paiiiiiiiige…." said a mysterious voice coming from the titantron.

Not even wanting to know where that voice came from, both Paige and Shane had no choice but to turn their heads over to the titantron. And to their shock, that mysterious figure just happened to be none other than the 'former employer' himself, Cody Rhodes, who appeared with a huge applause from the fans!

After the applause died down once again, Cody smiled with a huge grin on his face, saying in greedful fashion, "Expecting me here, guys? Who am I kidding; of course you all wanted me here. I wouldn't miss it for the world itself."

"Look Cody, I don't know what you're planning and all, but nobody gave you the right to come into the WWE without a contract." Shane explained to him clearly before stating, "And that goes the same for your guys that you've brought here without a contract too."

All Cody could say next was nothing short of a chuckle. Shane and Paige didn't quite know what to make of Cody Rhodes's sudden behavior to be exact.

Right after he was finished chuckling, Cody replied out loud, "I'm sorry, but who in the hell ever told you to make those kinds of rules. Let me guess, Shane. Was it your "so-called" precious loving father? The same kind of father that basically tried to sacrifice her own daughter on primetime TV? The same type of father that basically cheated on his wife with a Hall-of-Famer? The same type of father who for years turned the entire Rhodes family into a joke? If it is, then Shane, it's safe to say that I feel sorry for how you turned out."

"Let me get this straight now," Shane said, clearing his throat before saying, "You decided that the best thing for you and your hoodlums to do is trespass here just as an act of revenge for what we did to you and your family? Look, we always had deep respect for the entire Rhodes family-"

"Respect?" Cody raised his eyebrow, "I don't know, but it sounds to me like disrespect. In fact, it's that kind of disrespect your father's giving to the much younger talent. The same kind of disrespect that he showed me by having to dress up in nothing but facepaint and stars. And I believe that it was the same kind of disrespect you gave to our man Finn Balor. You know what we did to help stop that disrespect your father gave him? We helped him become Intercontinental Champion. Something that your father didn't have the balls or guts to do."

Shane McMahon had time to ponder about what Cody had said to him. Some of them, had very valid points on what Cody brought up, concerning his father. After taking several moments to think about this, Shane finally spoke up for the rest of the WWE locker room.

"As much as I really want to counter that argument, I think maybe you do have a point." Shane nodded before saying, "But you do have to realize that my father Vince is just being Vince. He just can't seem to help himself if he always had his evil deeds, or hire men that is deemed "big and sweaty" for his taste, or maybe be around the most beautiful women and hire them just for their looks. You have to understand Cody, that what my father does for this company… he does it for business."

"Okay, I totally get it. Vince is trying to do things his way because it's 'business'." Cody said, using little quotation marks around his fingers, "And you know what? I can respect that. Because me and the entire Bullet Club mean business too. And if you make a wrong deal with us, it's BAD for business. And we're gonna show the entire RAW and SmackDown locker rooms, and probably the 205 Live cruiserweight division, that Bullet Club is our business, and business will be good if some of us feel like it. Speaking of business, Shane, let's see what kind of business my boys are up to, shall we?"

"What the heck is he talking about?" Corey whispered to Tom.

Somehow, the titantron displayed a sight of R-Truth being thrown right from a cage door, courtesy of both Tanga Loa and Tama Tonga, leaving both the commentators surprised and the rest of the fans cheering all over!

"Oh my god!" gasped Tom.

"What the hell is this?" Saxton asked Corey.

"If I hadn't known any better than this, I'd say those damn hoodlums are attacking again," Corey pointed out. "This time they're attacking R-Truth."

The Guerillas of Destiny weren't quite done with R-Truth just yet. The two big men got the rapping trash-talker up right on his feet, only to pick R-Truth up with a double Military Press position. With R-Truth up on their shoulders, both Tama and Tanga chucked Truth onto the cage wall once again, knocking him right out!

"Right on the cage door!" Corey exclaimed.

"Someone get security over here!" cried out Saxton.

Both Tama and Tanga weren't alone though.

Somewhere inside the locker room burst out Tye Dillinger as he was rammed right through the locker room door thanks to Hangman Page.

"Whoa, where did Tye come from?!" Tom said, nearly scared out of his seat for the moment.

"If I had to guess, that was Adam "Hangman" Page!" Byron pointed out.

Hangman wasn't alone though as he also had "The Villain" Marty Scurll with him as well. However, Marty brought out a chair to smack Tye Dillinger with, which he did by slamming that black steel around the back of Tye.

"Oh, a chair around the back!" Tom cringed a little.

Seeing the way Scurll was using that chair, Page also grabbed himself one as well, now proceeding to slam the chair onto Dillinger as well.

"And another one!" shouted Tom.

"Damn it, where in the hell's our security?!" Graves snapped, "How come they're not here?"

"Don't ask me, Corey!" Byron replied. "I have no idea where they are."

The two men continued to hammer their chairs down on Tye non-stop until Page got bored and quickly threw the chair away. Both Scurll and Page managed to get Tye right backup, only to push and shove Dillinger right over through an equipment box.

"Tye getting flown over an equipment box here!" pointed out Tom.

Meanwhile, as Page and Scurll continued to do more damage to Tye, Chase and Yujiro had their hands full with Primo as they threw one half of The Colons right into the bathroom wall.

"Oh my!" Byron said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Where on earth did Chase and Yujiro come from?" Tom asked Corey.

"How the hell would I know?! Someone get some help!" Corey shouted.

Just to cause insult to injury, Yujiro grabbed the shower head on top of the ceiling and turned on the hot water, splashing down on Primo making him extra wet while at the same time he was being stomped by Chase.

"Primo becoming a human footmat, it seems!" Tom pointed out again.

"When in the hell is this EVER gonna stop?" asked Byron.

Primo was now nothing more than bruised and soaked thanks to these two vicious thugs. Unfortunately for him, both Chase and Yujiro weren't quite done with Primo just yet.

Chase grabbed a fresh hot towel from the locker room and immediately wrapped it all around Primo's neck, immediately choking the life out of him. However, he wasn't set on making Primo passed out. No, Chase used that towel as a rope to drag Primo out of the bathroom and ram him right through the locker room door as well.

"My god!" cringed Tom.

"Did you see the way he hit that door?" Corey asked Tom.

"I sure did Corey," Tom replied.

The ruckus caused by the Bullet Club wasn't quite over.

It was all because The Young Bucks were now having their hands full with Sin Cara as they threw the masked luchador right to the interview area, mostly the steel beams that were holding the blue curtain.

"And now Sin Cara is being attacked by those dastardly Young Bucks!" Byron pointed out.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE FRICKIN' SECURITY?!" Corey angrily screamed at the top of his lungs.

"How would we know Corey?" Tom snapped. "Byron and I don't run the security team ya know."

"Yeah unless you're gonna go down to the back and actually help the Smackdown Superstars out," Byron explained. "Why don't you stop yelling?"

"I'll stop yelling when someone stops these guys!" Corey said, still freaking out of his mind.

"Then you go back there and do that." said Tom Phillips, getting angry at his commentary partner.

"Fine, I will!" Corey said, finally taking his headset down and rushing right out of the announce table in order to go to the back.

The damage wasn't done for the Young Bucks as they managed to pick Sin Cara right up on his own two feet. Knowing that there was a screen right next to the three of them, both Matt and Nick Jackson had a plan up their sleeves.

"Those two have Sin Cara set up for something deadly." Tom explained.

"Oh no, don't do this!" Byron cried out in horror. "For goodness's sake!"

Hanging onto Sin Cara hard, both the Young Bucks chucked the masked luchador right onto the TV screen, breaking it into pieces much to the disarray of both Tom and Byron sitting at the table.

"Oh, good lord!" Tom shrieked.

"Sin Cara's entire face may be broken from that impact!" shrieked Byron as well.

"Be careful going back there, Corey!" Tom shouted out to his partner who was running towards the backstage area. "Those guys look unpredictable and dangerous."

Despite the fact that they knocked Sin Cara out, both Matt and Nick managed to drag his limp body to where R-Truth, Dillinger and Primo's bodies were laying at. However, Bad Luck Fale came towards them only to grab Sin Cara right by the head, and setting him up in a powerbomb position.

"Oh, no… what the hell's going on?" Tom said with a gulp.

"I don't want to look!" Byron replied, covering his eyes.

Fale immediately lifted Sin Cara up like a crucifix and before anyone knew it, the Underboss used every ounce of power there ever was and slammed Sin Cara onto Dillinger, Truth and Primo with a big THUD!

"OH MY GOD!" Tom gasped loudly, "A Bad Luck Fall onto the three men!"

"Can I look now?" Byron asked Tom.

"I don't think now's not the good time!" Tom shook his head before replying, "We need some help right now!"

The entire Bullet Club had no choice but to smirk at the damage they had immediately done to the three defenseless men. They were quite proud of their work so much that both Matt and Nick Jackson just HAD to congrats their buddies for succeeding part of their mission.

"Yeah, that's how we do it, boys." Nick Jackson shouted, slapping Fale in the chest as a token of gratitude.

"That is gonna happen to the rest of the locker room if they decide to mess with us!" Matt Jackson informed his boys, who nodded along with them.

"You're damn right, bro!" Bad Luck Fale smirked while crossing his arms to the camera. "To all the superstars that are here on Smackdown tonight, BEWARE OF THE BULLET CLUB!"

"We're coming for all of you," Tama Tonga added in. "So you better watch your backs."

Once their little beatdown finally ended, the crew finally left immediately just as Corey Graves and the rest of the security came to help tends to the four hurt wrestlers. Apparently, they were just too little too late to do anything at this point. They just knew that whoever was gonna get attacked next, was about to be part of the body count, courtesy of Bullet Club.

They could only hope not to be in that wrestler's shoes right about now.

 _ **Oh, man. I hate to see who gets the worst end of that Bullet Club beatdown. Just who will exactly be next on Bullet Club's list to attack? You'll just have to find out until the next chapter arrives. Right now, read, review and leave some feedback if you want! I'll be waiting. Anyway, time for the new Domino's Pan Pizza! Hopefully, the Noid won't ruin my pizza under 30 minutes or less. Otherwise, I'll have to do the ol' Superkick Party on his face (Just like how The Young Bucks do their superkicks).**_


End file.
